Naruto The Nine Tailed Dragon
by King Of Voltage
Summary: In the Shinobi world, there was rumors about dragons. the only one that supposedly has seen any dragons, is the Sage of Six Paths. But what happens when Naruto stumbles on a Three headed dragon, named Atengol. Read to see what happens to Naruto with this new Friend or foe. NaruxSaku in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Naruto The Nine Tailed Dragon**

**A/N **Hey guys/girls, this is my first attempt at writing... well anything, so this is obviously my first fic, so tell me what you guys think bye leaving a review. hope you guys/girls enjoy, on with the show :)

_(past) in the past_

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

(_'thinking') _someone thinking

(**demon/dragon talking**) a demon or dragon talking

(_**demon/dragon thinking**_) a demon or dragon thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

In the Shinobi World there was Five Great Nations. There was the Land Fire, and the Village in the Fire Nation was called, Konohagakure (aka Konoha), or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was the Land of Earth, and the Village in the Earth Nation was called Iwagakure (aka Iwa), or the Village Hidden in the Rocks. There was the Land of Lightning, and the village in the Lightning Nation was called, Kumogakure (aka Kumo), or the Village Hidden in the Clouds. There was the Land of Water, and the Village in the Water Nation was called, Kirigakue (aka Kira), or the Village Hidden in the Mist. There was the Land of Wind, and the Village in the Wind Nation was called, Sunagakure (aka Suna), or the Village Hidden in the Sand, and there was a Daimyo for each Great Nation. 

There was a ten tail beast, called the Juubi. The Juubi was threatening to destroy the world. Then came along a man named Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as The Sage of Six Paths, and he came and stopped the ten tailed beast, by splitting it into nine separate tailed beasts also know as bijuu. the One Tail Shukaku, the Two Tails Matatabi, the Three Tails Isobu, the Four Tails Son Goku, the Five Tails Kokuou, the Six Tails Saiken, the Seven Tails Choumei, the Eight Tails Gyuuki, and the Nine Tails Kurama.

Then there were the Dragons, there weren't many to began with, and after the whole deal with the Juubi, there were even less. They lived in the mountains, and never stayed in one play for more than a day. There was only one man who has ever said to have seen one, and that was the Sage of Six Paths, so no one even knows if there real, because the Sage of Six Paths, is a rumor in itself.

The Tailed beasts were peaceful creatures and didn't do much except eat, (wildlife not humans) drink, and sleep. But one day a man named Madara Uchiha, came across the Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, (no one knew that cause they feared the Tailed Beasts so they never wanted to know there names). When Madara saw the tailed beast, he saw it as a powerful weapon. so he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, to seal the beast in a different Dimension.

Then Madara Uchiha, had gotten into a battle, with a man named Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was the first Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The battle was becoming to fierce, so Hashirama lead Madara away from the village so it wouldn't become destroyed. When they were far enough Hashirama unleashed his full power on Madara an summoned a 1,000 armed Golem, and as he did Madara unleashed the kyuubi against him, with his Susano, surrounding the Kyuubi like armor. After Both finished summoning there beasts they charged at each other.

When the battle was over Madara Uchiha had died, and the Kyuubi had fled, with a hatred to men for what Madara had done to him, and Hashirama had returned to the village. When he had returned, he told the the Fire Daimyo. So the Fire Daimyo contacted the other Daimyo's, to brag about the the Victory of the Hokage, but as the other Daimyo's had found out what happened they order there villages to go and capture the other Tailed Beasts, to use them as weapons.

That's when they found out that, if you seal a Tailed Beast inside a Human you can control its Chakra and become extremely powerful. So all the Tailed beasts hated Humans and resented them.

Then came a day well into the future, that the Kyuubi came a attacked Konoha, and forced the village on the brink of destruction. So the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyuubi into and infant named, Naruto Uzumaki. But Minato died because he used the reaper death seal that kills the user, so the strength of the seal is the strength of the man/woman that used the seal.

The very next day the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was reinstated as Hokage, and knew he was going to have to argued with the council to keep Naruto alive and not to have him killed.

All the Clan heads was voting to have him executed. "I WILL NOT!" Yelled Sarutobi, "I will NOT allow you to bring death the this boy!" Sarutobi exclaimed. "But he is a demon and needs to be killed!" Danzo exclaimed. Mummers were going around the room, most were agreeing with Danzo and then they stopped and all nodded as if on Que. "NO HE DOES NOT, I AM HOKAGE, AND MY ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE!" Sarutobi screamed. "AND I WHAT I AM ORDERING IS FOR NARUTO TO STAY ALIVE!" Sarutobi yelled before anyone could interrupt him. The room fell silent as the killing intent was overflowing out of Sarutobi. "DISSMISSED!" Sarutobi yelled.

The whole town knew Naruto, and they Knew the Fourth Hokage had died to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto, but that didn't stop them from the glaring and the people calling him a demon. He was living in a with the Hokage up until the age of four, and then when he could walk he was put into an orphanage to try to make friends. Hey Naruto. A Girl called running towards him. Yeah? Naruto said as he turned to face the scarlet haired girl with a purple short sleeved shirt and black pants. Mother wants to see you. Said the Girl.(mother is what the children called the care taker of the orphanage) Ok, bye Misa. Naruto said as he left to go inside to see what Mother wanted.

The building was big it had Three floors, with around Fifty rooms through out the whole building. The first floor was just a floor for reception an a big play room with multiple beams shooting from the ground up to the ceiling for support. The other two floors are just rooms for the kids to sleep in.

When he got inside he saw all his stuff, sitting by the door to the streets. Yes Mother you asked for me, and why is my stuff by the door? Naruto asked. Well your five now and we don't have enough room for you, so your stuff is by the door because your getting kicked out of the orphanage. The Lady said coldly, they had the room but she just couldn't stand him anymore.

He was only five and was living on the streets, in a box in an abandoned shack. He stayed with the box so that when it rained he wouldn't get wet, because the roof had caved in and did little to stop the rain.

He would go out in the day, and try to find food, almost every day if he wanted to eat he would have to look in the garbage, some days he would get lucky and find some food in bags, laying in the street next to the doors of the market. He would have to walk very quietly, and stay in the shadows, if he didn't want to be beaten by the villagers.

It was Ten Months after Naruto got kicked out of the orphanage, and he was walking in the shadows along the the street, and he suddenly stopped as he saw food in a bunch of bags by the market doors. He slowly started to move towards the food, it looked like enough to feed him good for weeks. He got up to it and grabbed it, and started to run away with the bags in his hands but before he could make even ten steps, a hand stopped him and grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed him backwards, into the ground.

"HAHA I finally caught you, you THIEF and your that demon brat, so nobody will care if i kill you!" The man said as he dragged him into the alley and started to punch, and kick him. He was about to pass out from the beating he was getting, but before he was fell unconscious, the man stop and looked down at the boy that was bloody and bruised. It was obvious he had broken bones, and then all of a sudden the man started to walk away.

Naruto tried to move, but couldn't because he was in too much pain, and there were to many broken bones. So he stayed there hoping he would be fine until tomorrow, because he knew he had super human healing ability's,

He started to close his eyes, as he was starting to fall asleep,because it was starting to turn into night, and as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw the same man that had beaten earlier in the day. The man stopped in front of Naruto, looking down at him with a grin, and Naruto's eyes widened as they fell upon the big butcher knife that he had. Then he grabbed Naruto by the throat, and pushed him against the wall in the alley, and then slowly stated to give him cuts, all over his body, not deep but enough that if not treated he would die of blood loss.

After about five minutes of just cutting him he put the blade next to his throat as he started to drag the knife on his throat. He suddenly stopped as a kunai was jammed through his throat, and he fell to his knees, and Naruto fell limp on the ground, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Atengol

Chapter 2

A/N

thanks for reading the last chapter, and i hope you enjoy the next :) remember to leave a review

(past) in the past

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

('thinking') someone thinking

(demon/dragon talking) a demon or dragon talking

(demon/dragon thinking) a demon or dragon thinking

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

When Naruto woke up, he felt really sore but he could move and most of his wounds healed already. He was laying on a bed, in a white room, with a lot of bright lights. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Sarutobi siting next to him, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Sarutobi. "Im doing GREAT, Hokage-nii-sama!" Naruto exclaimed. "well that's good, but, your going to have to stay here for awhile though, you were pretty banged up." Sarutobi told Naruto. "AWW! Do i have to?" Naruto begged. Yes you do, you have deep lacerations, that any normal boy would've probably be killed by, but because of your amazing healing abilities you should be able to leave tomorrow. Sarutobi explained. Fine. Naruto said annoyed.

_'Haha, im not staying here. When he's gone ill just jump out the window'._ Naruto thought. "Well Naruto, me being hokage, I've got to go back to work." Sarutobi said as he walked out the door. "Bye Sarutobi-nii-sama. Naruto said.

As Sarutobi left, Naruto got up, and jumped out the window, landing in a roll. When he stood up straight he started to run into an alley.

He was running around town, hiding in the shadows, avoiding people so he wouldn't get beaten again. As he was running, he bumped into a garbage can knocking it over, and spilling it all over the street, and fell on his head. He slowly got up, and looked around, and out of the corner of is eye, he saw a man wearing a long white robe, with a chefs hat on, walking towards the boy.

Naruto panicked, and tried to run away, thinking _'OH CRAP NOT AGAIN!'._ But before he knew it he was dragged into the alley by said man. Hey you've gotta clean that up young Man, you've mad a horrible mess. The man said

"Young... Man?" Naruto questioned him with his eyebrows raised. Why didn't you call me a demon or start hitting me? Naruto asked What!? Why would i do that? The man asked. "Well, every time i do something wrong, I usually get called a demon, or they just try to beat me." Naruto said while frowning. "Oh... You must be Naruto. Why don't you come on in, and get some Ramen." "REALLY?" Naruto asked, while drooling at the thought of his favorite food. "Yeah, i don't see why not." The man said

So Naruto was lead inside the building. It was a small shack, with curtains that stretched form wall to wall, hanging halfway to the floor, and there were multiple chairs at the bar. "Hey old man, whats your name?" Naruto asked while hopping up on a chair. "Oh me, im Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame." he said, pointing to the girl that came around the corner. "Oh hey Naruto, i knew it was only a matter of time until you come here. I would always see you eating the left overs, that the costumers leave behind." She said. "Haha, sorry about that." Naruto apologized. "Oh don't worry about it, we usually just throw it away any way, so its fine." She said with a smile.

"Oh sweet!" He said, as Teuchi slid the big Bowl of ramen in front of the boy. He was about too eat it but, then he thought 'oh wait... I don't have any money.' "Whats the problem?" Teuchi asked, "I... I don't have any money so i cant afford this." Naruto said as a frown appeared on his face. "Oh don't worry about it, this ones on the house."

As Naruto finished his free bowl, or i should say seven free bowls of ramen to be exact. He left the shack that he knows now is called Ichiraku Ramen.

It was getting dark in the Village of Konoha. And Naruto was walking around on the streets, no longer lurking in the shadows, because he knew the only time he could act like a normal villager, is at night. He slowly started to approach the BIG Village Gates, and as he got to the gates, he noticed that there wasn't any guards there. _'Oh cool i can finally go outside the village now, and look around, because the guards aren't here.'_ (they weren't there because they were doing a shift change.)

He wasn't that far from the village, probably like a mile or two, and as he was walking and he saw rabbits, squirrels, and he even saw a deer. Then he thought_ ' i should probably go back before its too late, and i fall asleep out in the middle of the forest.'_

He was trying to find his way back, but he just kept feeling like he was going in circles. he was starting to get scared and then he thought_ 'what if i cant find my way back, what if i get eaten by a wild animal, or starve to death.' _He was starting to get paranoid, and started to run, as he was looking of the way back, but just couldn't find it.

It had been three days out there in the forest. He was very scared, he though, he was never gonna get back, but then he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. So he turned around to look, but couldn't find anything. So he started to walk away, but it still sounded like someone was following him, so he stopped, and slowly turned around and then. "AHHH" Naruto screamed bloody murder, but he calmed down when he noticed it was just a rabbit that had been follow him for no reason.

Then night came along and he sat under a tree about to fall asleep. Then out of no where, he heard an ear shattering roar, and he dropped to the ground, clutching his ears in pain as blood flowed out of them. Then the ground started to shake, and then there was a Bright flash and then a very loud crash, and the earth started to tremble violently, as if it were about to collapse under him.

Then before he knew it, it fell silent. He was scared out of his mind, but he was also determined to find out what all that was. So he walked towards the faint blue glow in the night sky

He arrived shortly because what ever had happened, had only happened like 200-300 yards away. When he got there, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

He was looking at at crater with a 30 foot tall, Three headed dragon laying down bloodied, with a hole in its left wing. The body of the dragon was Dark blue, and its belly was a lighter, sky blue color. Its legs were the same color of its body and it had 3 toes on each leg, and with each toe came a nine inch talon. Then its tail came from the back of its body, it was twelve feet long, and half way from the end of the tail, spikes started to form and trail up to the end of the tail, and at the very end there was a very bright glowing blue flame. And it's wings had blue edges, and orange'ish red colored skin in between the edges, and at the edge of each wing had blue flames. Each head was blue with six white spikes coming from the back of the head like hair.

One of the heads saw Naruto, and look up at him, and when he saw the fear in his eyes he said **"don't worry young one, we are not here to hurt you, our name is Atengol, Guardians of the sky."** Ashen said. Then the other two heads heardAshen speaking to him, and then looked his way. Then the original head started to speak again **"i am Ashen, the smart one, the head in the middle is Eteny, the prankster, and the head on the right is Vogal, he isn't very talkative and always in a bad mood."** Then you could hear Vogal start growling. **"hey, no need to be angry, hes only speaking the truth."** Eteny said.

"So... Why do you have three heads?" Naruto asked. **"well that's easy its because we have three element affinity's, i have water, Eteny has earth, and Vogal has lighting."** "oh man that's super why did you crash?" Naruto asked **"Well we were flying, but then a ninja from an unknown origin, shot a powerful dark Chakra beam, and it tore a hole in out left wing, tore through our stomach, and badly damaged our left hind leg."** Ashen said. "So that explains the roar and the crash but where you flying in this direction anyway?" Naruto asked **"Well if you don't know dragons are a very precocious creature and never stays in one place for more then a few days and we were just simply moving to our next place."** Ashen explained.

**"But now it seem as if we are dying, thanks to the ninja with the dark affinity."** Ashen said **"Wait cant we just seal our self's in the boy, then we wouldn't die, and we could heal back up to our full strength."** Eteny interrupted. as he was snickering to himself. **_'oh man, if they agree to this, we'll be trapped in the boy and they can never leave haha, it will be the perfect prank.'_** Eteny thought **"You know we can all hear your thoughts dumbass."** Vogal said in a low grumbling voice. **"Yeah that wasn't very smart, but you did make a point, we surely cant heal fast enough before that ninja gets back, and takes us for what ever reason. And i would rather live as long as i could, as to just die."** said Ashen. **"As much as i hate the idea, i agree."** Vogal sighed.

"WAIT, DONT I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!?" Naruto yelled, worriedly. **"Well yeah but, why wouldn't you want to?..."** Eteny asked. "I don't know. Whats gonna happen to me?" Naruto asked. **"Well, what would happen, is that you would gain a VERY large amount of Chakra, and with us merging into you, our element affinity's will become yours, also it wont affect your element affinity either, but it might create an Kekkei Genkai. But Thats about it." **Ashen said. "..." Naruto was speechless. "LETS DO IT" Naruto yelled exitedly as he though_ 'lets see those villagers mess with me now'_

**"THEN ITS SETTLED WERE GONNA BE TRAPPED FOREVER!"** said Eteny with his stupid grin. **"Ok boy ,sorry but, this is probably going to hurt... A lot." Ashen said in a worried tone."** "Ok im ready." Said the boy, as he prepared himself. And then with a quick movement they blew very bright Blue Chakra at the boy and then the dragon vanished and the boy fell unconscious.

A/N so heres the chapter guys/girls, hope you like it. don't forget to leave a review.

OH Yeah i also added the pronunciation for the dragon/dragons names, also if you

didn't understand why the dragon heads have different names its because each head has a different element affinity,

and personalities, so i decided to give them different names.

hope you all have a great day :)

**Atengol (Ah-ten-goal)**

**Ashen (A-sh-en)**

**Eteny (E-ten-knee)**

**Vogal (Vo-Gul) **


	3. Chapter 3 The Village, Yukogakure

**Chapter 3 The village, Yukogakure**

A/N Hey guys im back with another chapter, this chapter is gonna be longer than the other ones, so i hope you enjoy. Oh and Thanks for the reviews keep them up :)

(P.s also in the last chapter, i maybe made it look like Naruto was being kind of a pussy, but you have to remember he was only six or seven, because his birthday is October 10 and i said ten months after being kicked out and in my head i was thinking it was about February so he was actually seven but still.)

P.s.s also this is going to have my first fighting scene tell me what you think :)

_(past)_ in the past

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

_('thinking')_ someone thinking

**("demon/dragon talking")** a demon or dragon talking

**_('demon/dragon thinking')_ **a demon or dragon thinking

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**_

Naruto awoke inside a dark, murky place. **"Boy, this is your Mindscape"**Ashen said. but before he could go into further detail, he was interrupted from the sounds of shouting, most of which, coming from Eteny, and Kurama.

**"IM... THE IDOIT? YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS CAPTURED, I GOT IN HERE TO PRANK ASHEN AND VOGAL... I... I MEAN, TO HELP THE BOY!"** Eteny yelled. **" LOOK AT YOU, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PRANK YOUR OTHER HEADS, BUT ALL THAT HAPPEND WAS YOU BEING AN IDOIT, AND TRAPPING YOUSELF INSIDE THIS HOPELESS CHILD!"**The Kyuubi yelled back. **"Would you two knock it off."** Ashen said. **"You know Kurama, I bet that if old man Six Paths, were still here he would be ashamed of making you."** Vogal said with a low grumble. **"BOY! GET OVER HERE, AND BREAK THIS SEAL. SO I CAN RIP THIS DRAGON TO SHREDS!"** Kurama screamed.

"Will everyone just shUT UP!" Naruto yelled, and everyone turned to face him. "**You know, its your father who got us in this situation."** Kurama said, as he started to turn around, so his back was facing everyone, with is tails flailing about, showing he is still very enraged. "who's my father fox?" Naruto asked. Kurama didn't respond. "TELL ME!" Naruto yelled **"The Fourth Hokage."** Kurama said.

"My dad... Is the fourth... Hokage!?" Naruto questioned. "Yes" Kurama said **"six years ago the Fourth Hokage sealed me into you and to save his pathetic village."** Kurama said. "To save... The village... What you mean... YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!?" Naruto asked, looking terrified and puzzled. The Kyuubi chuckled and said**"so you've heard of me. Good i didn't want to explain myself." Kurama explained. "wait, why did you attack the village?"** Naruto asked. **"you don't need to know that yet, i ill tell you when your older."** Kurama said. **"Im sorry boy, but we didn't even ask your name?"** Ashen asked. "... oh im Naruto Uzumaki, or now i guess Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."Naruto stated.

**"so whats this Mindscape you were talking about earlier?"Naruto asked "well Naruto, your Mindscape is simply the place place inside your head, where you can see the things you have sealed inside of you such as me, and Kurama"** Ashen said "ok but how did i get here?" Naruto asked. "**well that's because, when we sealed ourselves inside you, the extra Chakra you gained from us, it knocked you out."** Ashen informed. "huh?" Naruto said. **"UGH he to put it simple, you were forced to absorb to much Chakra at once, and it resulted in you blacking out and ending up here."** Vogal said annoyed.

"ok well how do i get out"Naruto asked "**well, just focus on waking up, and then poof your out, but before you go, can you make this place look more... Adventures."** Eteny asked, with a hopeful grin on his face. "sure but... how do i do that"Naruto asked. **"Well just picture it, and then this place will become that."** ashen said. So Naruto picture a massive forest to the right for the Kyuubi, and a giant mountainous terrain with multiple valleys, and in the valleys are a bunch of streams, leading to a massive lake. And there's a giant gate separating the two places, with a paper seal on both sides.

Then Naruto focused on waking up. and he woke up in the same white room he did a few days ago. "NARUTO, Your awake!" Sarutobi exclaimed while hugging the boy. "Oh my god Naruto what happened to your eyes!?"Sarutobi asked jumping back when he saw his eyes."My... Eyes?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "yes, your pupils have turned into a large black star, and your iris's have enlarged and is covering your entire eye, glowing a kind of sky blue color." Sarutobi said while looking befuddle. 'i wonder if this is that kekkei genkai thing Ashen was talking about...' Naruto thought. **"Yes it is, it seems that you have gained a kekkei genkai from us being sealed into you."** Ashen said to Naruto. "Wait you can read my thoughts?" Naruto asked to ashen in his mindscape. **"yes i can, so can Kurama, but hes probably not gonna talk so much."** Ashen said to Naruto.

"well its a long story so sit tight..." Naruto said, and told the Hokage about everything that had happened the last few days, getting lost, finding the Atengol, and getting it sealed into him, the possibility of getting a kekkei genkai, meeting the Kyuubi, and finding out about his father.

"So i am guessing that you now have a kekkei genkai then."Sarutobi said "yeah... so... is it true... Is the fourth Hokage really my dad?"Naruto asked sadly. "hmm... Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore. Yes the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze is your father Naruto." Sarutobi said "why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto asked while slowly getting upset. "Calm down Naruto. Its because, Your Father told me not to tell you until, you were eighteen, or until you were ranked, Jonin."Sarutobi said. "oh... well, when can i leave?" Naruto asked. "whenever you feel up to it." Sarutobi said. "really ok well im off then" Naruto said, getting off towards the door.

"wait Naruto" Sarutobi said, stopping Naruto dead in his tracks. "i want to sign you up for the academy, it will give you the education you need, and teach you Ninjutsu. Then when you pass you will be assigned to a team. So what do you say?" Sarutobi asked. "Yeah sound like fun!" Naruto almost yelled happily.

So when do i start" Naruto asked "in four years" Sarutobi said "why so looooong" Naruto asked "well that's because your not old enough."Sarutobi said. 'what am i going to do until then?' Naruto thought. "Hey Naruto ask if you can leave the village, to go train for four years." Ashen said to Naruto in his mindscape "Hey can i go train with Atengol for the next four years until i can join the academy?"Naruto asked "well Naruto i don't want you to but i fell like that's not going to stop you, so if you do you have to be back in 4 years, understood."Sarutobi said "Understood" Naruto said while walking out the door.

**TIME SKIP 3 YEARS...**

Naruto has been training for three whole years, and so far it has gone very well. He is extremely smart, thanks to the teaching of ashen. He taught him all about the Sage of Six Paths, the ten tails, and how the Bijuu were formed, and actually, Atengol helped fight the ten tails but still wasn't strong enough to kill it, and he taught him everything about Chakra. So he was really advanced for his age in education.

For his training in jutsu's, he can do most ninjutsu, up to a B class jutsu, but there's an exception for his shadow clone jutsu, because that's an S class jutsu. In Taijutsu, he is very skilled and is capable enough to take down high C, to low B class ninjas. In Genjutsu, he doesn't have much to brag about, but he its still above average in his age group, considering most kids around 10 cant... Well do any fighting. But he has taken a particular liking to Fuinjutsu, (sealing jutsu) He has actually completely mastered it.

He strengthened his seals, that holds Atengol, and Kurama. so that in order to have them to be released, Naruto has to draw blood and rub it on the seal, and twist it, but the blood has to be that of the Namikaze bloodline, or else it wont work. In addition to that, he has to extract Chakra from both Atengol, and Kyuubi, at the same time infusing it with his blood and Chakra.

He also finally understood all that his kekkei genkai did, he found out that its always activated, and can never be deactivated. It gains its powers from the natural energy, that is all around the user, when he cant absorb the natural energy, he goes blind until he can. He can see the Chakra flow of everyone around him, he can see the difference, between others Chakra, so he can tell people apart from just there Chakra.

If the enemy ninja tries to mimic another's Chakra to hide him self, he can tell the real from the fake. He can see if someone is under a Genjutsu, and can see through objects if he focuses. He can also tell if someone is using a henge. His eyes also make him completely immune, to all forms of Genjutsu, and he can sense Chakra 10 miles, in a full 360 degrees. With his kekkei genkai,, he can also tell if a person is under a Genjutsu. He has night-vision, and can see through smoke screens. He can zoom in an out as far as 20 miles, and make it seem like its right in front of him. He can tell what a person has for an element affinity, just by looking at them, and tell jutsus apart with his kekkei genkai also.

he was walking in the forest, neat the border of the Land of Water. He was about five feet tall, and he was wearing an a long orange cloak, with a black flame design at the bottom, it was too long for him, but he'll grow into it. On the underside of the cloak, it had multiple storage spaces, for scrolls, kunai, shurikens, ect. he had a black shirt, with a blue, and red spiral in the middle. With a dragon coming down from his right shoulder of the shirt, and he wore Tan ANBU pants with scrolls stuffed inside. Then out of no where, a boy ran out, and accidentally ran into Naruto. When the boy got up, Naruto looked down at the boy "hey, you need to be careful, because you might not run into someone, nice like me" Naruto said "yeah, sorry about that, i was just... Never mind" the boy said.

"Hey do you have a place to return to or did you run from home."he asked "well... Im just moving from place, to place looking for a strong ninja for hire" the boy said "WELL LOOK NO FUTHER!" Naruto said getting all cocky. "really, if you really are strong, i need your help and ill pay too." the boy pleaded. "hmmm, how much?" Naruto asked "2,000,000 Ryo, Please our village needs help." the boy begged.

"hey Ashen, I've got a bad feeling about this, that's S rank mission type of pay." Naruto said thought to Ashen **"yeah i know, ask for more information, and we'll go from there."** Ashen though to Naruto. "hey kid, why are you willing to pay so much for this, what exactly do you need help with?" Naruto asked. "well, i was sent to find a strong ninja/ninjas, to bring back to our village, Yukogakure, because our village has been taken over by a bunch of rouge Shinobi. Some are S rank, but most are B-A rank Shinobi."the boy said sadly, as tears started to flow down his face. "shit, that's like a ten months away, it will be an extremely hard job, but i feel like i have to, because i know the pain of having no home to return to, and the feeling of not being safe, so i... Im going to do it." Naruto thought to Ashen **"ok Naruto just stay safe, and remember what i taught you over the past few weeks."** Ashen thought to Naruto

**Flashback**

**_"Ok, so now that I've taught you how to adjust our seal, now you can summon us, all you have to do, is make these hand signs" _**_ashen said while transferring the images of the signs into Naruto's mind.** "also, you'll have to make a summoning contract" **he said as he blew bright blue Chakra onto the ground, and then a VERY LARGE scroll popped up where the Chakra hit the ground. then he rolled it out, and bit his leg and dripped the blood onto it. Then he smeared it with his foot/paw, and then Ashen said** " now come here, and put your blood in the square, next to mine, and the contract will be complete." **so Naruto walked up and did as he was told and exited his mindscape and started practicing his new summoning._

**Flashback end**

"Yeah, yeah, i know" Naruto thought to Ashen "hey kid you've got a deal" Naruto said. "really? Oh thank you so much."the boy said. "hey kid, whats your name." "Riko" the boy said. "nice to meet you Riko, im Naruto." "ok Naruto follow me ill lead the way. This is going to be a long Journey."

**TIME SKIP 10 MONTHS...**

"Hey Riko, do you think were close yet?" Naruto asked. " yeah, if i remember correctly, its just over this hill" Riko said "ok so how bad is it here. Im going to know every detail you know if i can do this successfully." Naruto "well the last time i was here, they had patrol's here every night to see if every one inside stays inside and doesn't escape, i was lucky enough to slip past them, when they were looking at some fight in front of a bar. So there's the patrols at night, oh and they built watch towers to keep watch around the village. There are rumors, that the leader of the group, is held up in the big building in the middle of town. That's as much as i remember."Riko said. "Ok well lets go and see whats changed." Naruto declared.

As they where coming up to the top of the hill, they saw what looked to be like a Ninja camp preparing for war. It had cobblestone walls surrounding the small village, and around ten watch towers within the city. In the middle of the town, there was what looked like a massive castle. "its looks like a ninja camp preparing for a war" Naruto said aloud. "yes, it seems like it has gotten worse, a lot worse, i hadn't expected this at all. Are you still planing to do this?" asked Riko, "yes, i said i was going to do this. And i never go back on my word, because that's my ninja way." Naruto said with a big grin, and two thumbs up. "ok well good luck, im going to stay here until your finished." Riko said.

"alright here i go." Naruto said as he jumped down the hill and ran toward the massive wall, and then made some hand signs "hey Atengol, you ready?" Naruto thought to the dragon. **"yep lets go"** Eteny said excitedly, because this is his first serious fight in hundreds of years. **"yes, this aught to be interesting"** Ashen said. **"ehh what ever"** Vogal said sounding like he didn't care, but he actually wanted to fight just as much as the others. "OK, LETS DO THIS! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto screamed, as he bit his thumb and slammed his hands to the ground, there was a blinding Blue light, and as fast as it appeared it disappeared, and then a giant three headed dragon appeared, and with one swipe of his leg its broke a massive down a massive hole in the wall.

**(Elsewhere in the town)**

"Hey boss, we have some kid attacking our village and he has and extremely powerful summon, Their saying its a three headed dragon." the henchman said. "WHAT!? A... a D-d-dragon!?" the leader said. "yes boss, what do you want us to do boss?" said the henchman. " i... i w-want y-y-you t-to s-send a-all t-teams against t-t-the d-dragon" the leader said, stuttering. "right boss, also we have the S class ninjas back, what do you want to do with them?" the henchman asked. "b-bring them h-here t-to p-p-protect m-me." said the leader. "right boss" he said as he shunshined out of there

**(Back to the walls with Naruto)**

"oh man this looks like a party, more and more just keep on showing up"Eteny said. As he roared, and a powerful beam of sand shot out of his mouth, destroying all the ninja in its path. "Hey you guys hold them of here im going to go and try to take down the leader." Naruto said.

When he arrived at the castle, two men jumped down and stood in front of the gate. The guy on the left, was wearing a headband from the village hidden in the mist, with a slash going across it. he wore a gray cloak, with a dark blue under shirt and tan cargo pants. The guy next to him, had the same headband, but was wearing a white shirt with a Jonin vest over it and had black ANBU pants on.

"are you guys here to stop me?" Naruto asked, sarcastically _'i see the guy on the left has the earth affinity, and the guy on the right has the wind.'_ Naruto thought to himself. "hey those are some nice eyes you've got there, i wonder what kind ability's you have with them." the guy on the left said, while the one on the right was chuckling and then said "it doesn't matter, a kid like him doesn't stand a chance against me."the guy on the right said.

And he charged at the boy. "WIND STYLE, WIND SCYTHE" the man yelled as he shot multiple wind blades at the boy "well in that case, FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU."Naruto yelled and a giant blue fireball, blasted towards the man. It collided with the wind attack, and the wind infused with the fire increasing the size, and speed of the fireball. When it go to the man it burnt him to a crisp. The other man just avoided it then ran at Naruto and said "EARTH STYLE, GOLEM FORM" and the man started to grow into a 8 foot tall rock Golem, and ran up to Naruto and swung its fist, connecting to the boys chest, making him fly down the street. "wow, you pack quite a punch." Naruto said, while wiping the blood from his mouth. "LIGHTNING STYLE, LIGHTING STORM BARRAGE" Naruto said, and around ten bolts of lighting shot from the boy, though only two hit him, one in the right arm and one in the left leg both loosing all the rock that was there.

"well, your definitely stronger than you look boy, i've going to have to go to extremes to beat you. EARTH STYLE, IRON CRUSHING GIANT" then he started to grow even taller and got to about 10 feat, and all the rock hardened, and turned to iron. "LIGHTNING STYLE, LIGHTNING CRASH" Naruto said, and lightning started to dance across his body, and the sky started to darken. But before he could finish the jutsu, the other man started his jutsu and said " EARTH STYLE, STONE COFFIN" and the stone from the ground under the boy would fly up, around the boy and surround him, then the man said "SEAL" and the stone around the boy enclosed around him, in an attempt to crush him. But the lightning around Naruto, just crushed all the stone around him and then Naruto yelled "CRASH!" and a massive lightning bolt came down from the sky, and destroyed the iron man. Then all that was left was a crater, and a pile of ruble. So Naruto started to walk inside the castle

(Back at the wall)

**"Well... there's nobody left here lets go help Naruto."** Vogal said not really caring. So the Dragon took flight, and flew towards Naruto.

(Back with Naruto)

'_There aren't many people left here, and the rest of the people here are at the top. It seems that i only have to deal with Three more. i don't know how much longer i can keep this up, and one has a huge Chakra reserve hes gotta be the leader.' _Naruto thought to himself, and then Atengol crashed through the wall right next to him "AHHHH, HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto screamed, while holding his chest, feeling like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "AHH WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Naruto yelled. **"well, we ran out of people at our end, so we decided to come and help you over here."** Eteny said, while chuckling, with a grin on his face. "ugh fine, well... mind flying me up to the top?"Naruto asked. **"sure, i don't see why not."** Ashen said.

So Naruto got on his back, and they flew up to the top of the castle and crashed through the ceiling "D-D-D-DRAAAGON! AHHH EVERYBODY RUUUUN!" the leader screamed while running around in the room **"HAHAHA WE GOT HIM GOOD HAHAHAHA!"** Laughed Eteny.

"hey are you the leader here?" Naruto asked as the man stopped, and fell to the floor from exhaustion. The other two tried to leave but Ashen and Vogal used there breath attacks and killed them both. "y-y-y-yes w-w-who's a-a-asking" the leader said while trembling "me, i am, but im not going to tell you my name. So let me tell you whats going to happen. YOU ARE going to leave this village alone or you will be going to play tag with a dragon" Naruto said. Then he snapped his fingers and all the heads started to growl. "y-y-ye-yes i-i-ill g-go, j-j-ju-just l-l-leave m-me a-a-al-alone... P-p-ple-please." the man said while he was trembling

The next day, Naruto was saying getting his payment, and say his final goodbye's, to Riko and his family and left the village and started the long trek home. The rumors started to spread like wild fire, the man with the glowing blue eyes, that has a dragon at his beckon call. Thus started his nickname that would only bring him trouble... The Blue Dragon

**TIME SKIP 11 MONTHS...**

"Ahh Konoha... long time no see"

A/N well that was my next chapter i hope you guys/girls liked it, i took a lot of time thinking up about what to do while he was training and this is the perfect thing. Oh and the time when he got back it was 4 years and nine months later so i hope you peeps liked it and please leave a review. See ya next time bye

P.s Yukogakure is just a random village i thought up for the plot of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto's Element Affinity

_**Chapter 4 Naruto's Element Affinity**_

_**A/N Hey guys im back with another chapter, i hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it, also please leave a review so i can tell if people are enjoying my fic or not, ill gladly accept flames too. Oh and im not gonna describe the main characters too much if you don't know what they look like you should look them up. But anyway, on with the show.**_

_**Ok, so i know this wasn't out as fast as my other chapters, but ill explain. First, i would like to say, that i don't know how often im going to even be posting new chapters. It might take one day or others could take a week or so on. Although i do want to try at least, once a week. So now that that's out of the way, the reason this time it was late was because, i was just busy with painting my room, and i went back, and had to re-write quite a bit in this chapter cause i felt like it was all over the place. I still feel like it is, but ill let you guys be the judge. So yeah that's why it took a little longer.**_

(_past_) in the past

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

(_'thinking'_) someone thinking

(**"demon/dragon talking")** a demon or dragon talking

(**_'demon/dragon thinking'_**) a demon or dragon thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

"Ahh Konoha... Long time no see." Naruto said, while looking at the massive village gates. He started to walk towards them, but as he got up to them two ninja spook up "HALT, state your name and business." the man on the left said. "hey Izumo look closely at him; at his eyes." the other man whispered. "oh my... Is that-" he started to say but was interrupted by his partner "Its the Blue Dragon"the man said. "well it looks like word of me, has even gotten down here haha." Naruto said, while chuckling.

"state your... name and business." Izumo said. "Im Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze"Naruto said with a huge grin on his face, looking at the two, as they stared at him completely shocked. "N-Naruto N-N-Namikaze?" Izumo asked. "yep that's me, oh, and im returning from a training mission." Naruto said as he started to walk away. "hey Kotetsu, did you know Naruto is related to the fourth?" Izumo asked. "i had no clue." the partner now known as Kotetsu said.

As Naruto was walking through the village, he started to hear the all to familiar chanting of Demon, or kill the demon, you know the usual. But what he didn't remember is the appraisal he was getting from some of them either saying. Look, the fourths son has returned, or Look its the infamous Blue Dragon. He almost stumbled when he as heard some of the things he heard.

As he arrived at the Hokage tower, he came up to the assistant at the desk, she got up quickly and bowed "the Hokage isn't busy, and im sure he would want to see you. Please go see the Hokage-sama." the girl said as she walked back around her desk. "ok..." Naruto said as he walked up the stares to the Hokage's doors. He knocked on the door, and heard an elderly man say come in

Naruto opened the door and said "hey Sarutobi-nii-sama" Sarutobi had a dumbfounded expression as to who walked into his office. "N-Naruto, your back." Sarutobi said while still clearly shocked.

"yep, sorry it took so long."Naruto said while looking down "but hey i've got a hefty amount of money, thanks to a mission i took"Naruto said while looking back up to the Hokage. "really what mission?" Sarutobi asked. Then Naruto told him all about his training, Riko, how he can summon Atengol, and took out all those rough ninja.

"do you know if your kekkei genkai will be handed down to your children?" Sarutobi asked while looking shocked again about all that Naruto had just said. "yeah, Ashen said it will be passed down from generation to generation." Naruto said proudly. "well that's good. We are going to have to establish you a clan then. Which do you want, Uzumaki or Namikaze?" Sarutobi asked, already half knowing the answer. "Namikaze of course" Naruto said.

"also Naruto about the ninja academy, i feel as if you should still go for the last three months to make some friends with kids your age and get a team, so you can become and official ninja." Sarutobi stated. "ok sure, i was hoping you would let me in the academy still."

THE NEXT DAY...

The next day, Naruto met the Hokage at the academy and was shown his way inside. When he got to a door, he looked up above the door, and saw it said Iruka, so he thought that this must he this Iruka's class room. As he walked in,the Hokage started off saying "ahem everyone there is a new student here. His name is Naruto, so treat him with care and respect." and with that, the Hokage left and Naruto looked around, eyeing all the kids. Most of them looked pretty normal, except one kid that Naruto could tell was an Uchiha because he can see his Sharingan even though it wasn't activated. Said kid was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, and tan shorts, with two girls clinging to him.

The one on the left had Blond hair, with a pony tail going down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that had stopped just above the waist, and covering her waist was a bunch of white wrapping. She was also wearing a Purple skirt cut up the thigh on each side, and had the same white wrapping that her stomach did on each leg. The girl on the right, had Pink hair going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an Emerald color, and she was wearing a maroon dress that went down to her knees, and on each side of her the skirt, it was cut up the thigh, and under the skirt she was wearing black shorts.

In Naruto eyes he had just saw the most beautiful girl, he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. All he did was just stare at what he thought to be a pink haired angel. "Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" Iruka screamed, trying to get his attention. Then Naruto looked back to the sensei "Naruto take your seat next Sasuke." Iruka said obviously annoyed. "oh im sorry who is that" Naruto asked "that would be me dobe" Sasuke said with his right hand raised, and pointing to the empty seat to his right; right next the the pink haired angels seat. "oh right" he said as he started to walk towards the seat and sit down.

"hello Naruto, my name is Sakura, Haruno." the angel next to him said. "h-hi Sakura im Naruto, Uzumaki, Namikaze" he said as the entire class gasped, and looked at Naruto. "what!?" Naruto asked under the intense stares. "Yes, Naruto here is the son of the fourth Hokage." Iruka said. Then the whole class broke out of the shock, and all stated a commotion barraging Naruto with a thousand questions. "QUIET DOWN!" Iruka said, trying to get control of the class. As everyone quieted down Iruka spoke up again. "now if you will look at the board, you will..." before Naruto could hear any more a voice in his head called out. **"Naruto, i want to have a talk"** Kurama said to Naruto.

So Naruto entered his mindscape, because he already knew what could be taught at the school. "so what is it Kurama? You rarely ever talk" Naruto said, with a some what concerned look on his face. **"don't worry boy its nothing serious."** Kurama said, as he saw Naruto looking confused, and he started to speak up again. **"i want to try to make amends with you, for all the suffering you've had growing up. So i am going to offer you my friendship, and with that will come all of my power at your demand."** Kurama said, looking at Naruto. "Really? You know what Kurama i think you have a soft side your not showing." Naruto said with a smirk** "YOU KNOW WHAT BOY, FORGET IT!"** Kurama yelled. "hey, come on, i was just joking, i just figured we were already friends." Naruto said.** "well i wanted to say it to your face. Also, i wanted to tell you about why i attacked the village."** Kurama said

Kurama now had his full attention** "i was walking along the border of the land of wind, when a man with a mask told me he was apart of a group called the Akatsuki. There trying to capture all the tailed beasts, so he can revive the ten tails. He tried to seal me, but didn't have a strong enough seal to capture me, so he settled to control me. Thus leading to the attack on the hidden leaf."** Kurama said. "So that's why you attacked the leaf village?" Naruto asked. **"yes and he is a very powerful Shinobi. He also battled against the fourth Hokage."** Kurama said. "really who won?" Naruto asked. **"the man fled before any serious damage could be dealt, and with him leaving it lead to me being in control. So i tried to leave, but before i could, i got sealed into you taking, your mothers, and fathers lives with me."** Kurama said

"wait, why did you kill my parents?" Naruto asked, obviously upset. **"i didn't, your father used the reaper death seal, and sealed his and your mothers Chakra into the seal, so that under certain circumstance, they will show up inside the seal, and help you with the problem."** Kurama said. "what are these circumstances?" Naruto asked hopefully to be able to see his parents again. **"for your father its if you sprout the eight tail, and for your mother its if you attempt to control me."** Kurama said.

"so how can i do them." Naruto asked. **"well Naruto, you cant yet because your body cant handle that much Chakra at this time" **Kurama said. "ok, so when do you think i can?" Naruto asked. **"well quite frankly i don't know, but probably not until your 16-17."** Kurama stated "ok, well i should get going." Naruto said disappointed.

Naruto awakened from his mindscape, and could see the class was over, but everyone was surrounding him. "umm, hi?" Naruto said, a little confused to why every one was staring at him "Naruto we all have a lot of questions for you." the girl named Tenten asked "okay, like what." Naruto responded. "like are you really the son of the fourth Hokage?" Sakura next to him asked. "yes, why is that hard to believe?" Naruto asked a little put off.

"well... Because your eyes are glowing blue, nobody ever said that the Fourth Hokage's eyes glowed blue." The girl named Ino said. "oh yeah, i guess that would confuse some people but something happened to me, and they turned blue." Naruto said "like what" Sakura asked, wanting to know, like everyone else there. Well everyone except Sasuke. "it probably has something to do with the fact that he's the Blue Dragon." Sasuke said, not really caring about the conversation. "the blue dragon? What do you mean, Sasuke-kun." Ino asked "they say that theres's man in an orange cloak, with glowing blue eyes, that can summon a three headed dragon to fight besides him." Sasuke said, while Naruto was getting upset, about how much Sasuke knows.

"they also say, that him alone freed whole village from a group of rough ninja with a hundred plus members." Sasuke said, fully satisfied by Naruto's reaction. "really? Is this true Naruto?, you match the description." Sakura asked "well you see..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "damn it Sasuke, why did you have to open your big mouth." Naruto said and the two fan girls (Sakura and Ino) both looked mad at Naruto for swearing at Sasuke. "i was trying to get these two girls off me. So i was hoping i could move at least one to you." Sasuke said. "but, i guess it didn't work." Sasuke said as he looked at the angry faces of the girls next to him.

"what you don't like girls, is that it Sasuke?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "SHUT UP DOBE, or ill tell them about the Kyuubi." Sasuke said, while he glared at naruto, who was absolutely shocked that he knew about him. "sorry Sasuke." naruto said as he looked to the ground.

After that, Naruto got up and left. "what was that all about." Tenten asked "i don't know, who's Kurama Sasuke?"Ino asked. "none of your business" Sasuke said, as he got up and left, but was followed buy the two fan girls.

As naruto was outside, he walked to the park. When he got there, he lied down, looked up to the sky, and drifted off into his mindscape. Where he was meet by Atengol, actually having a friendly conversation with Kurama. "so when did this happen? Naruto asked from Atengol's side of the gate. **"well once we heard what Kurama had said to you, we felt bad for how we treated him, so we made up"** Ashen said. "well in that case..." naruto said as he closed his eyes and imagined the massive gate holding the two apart disappear, so that they could go were they please.

Every time naruto came into his mindscape, he kept adding more, and more terrain. He basically had an open world, for the both of them to explore. From mountain, to deserts, to the plains, to the ice lands, and even a volcanic terrain. They could be hundreds of miles away from him, but with a simple thought he was right next to them, in less than a second. Now that the gates gone, they both can explore the wonders that is on the other side "well its good to see, i have you two getting along, i didn't know what i was going to do about that." naruto said as he left his mindscape.

**TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS...**

After that day, naruto was remained distant, for the rest of the days at the academy. Only staring at Sakura, and then she'd hit him when she noticed, and would repeat like that until the end of the day. If naruto wasn't so focused on Sakura, he wouldn't be called dead last by everyone in the room. But if they knew how much he actually was, they would think twice about calling him dead last, because hes way more smart then all of them even their sensei.

"Ok class, today well be holing your genin exam, and if you pass you'll be assigned to a, three man team with a jounin instructor."Iruka said, as people lined up to do the test.

It was going good, mostly every one passed, but a few didn't. Next up, was Sasuke Uchiha, he got up and walked towards the field, they were holding the test at. "ok Sasuke, show me what you can do with kunai, or shurikens. So he grabbed a handful of shurikens, and all in one hand and he flung them, each hitting the target in the head. "ok, now show me your clone technique." Iruka said, while writing down the results of the last test on his clipboard. So Sasuke made a hand sign, and made a perfect clone of him. "ok Sasuke you pass. Next, Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze. So naruto got up, and repeated all that Sasuke did but better, then came the clone technique, and he made a hand sign, then said "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." and 10 perfect clones popped up, surprising everyone, including Sasuke. "ok naruto, you pass. Everyone who passed meet me in class tomorrow, and we will give you your teams

**NEXT DAY**

Everyone was talking among them selves, as the team leaders walk into the room, all of them wore black anbu pants a black shirt with a green jounin vest over it. "ok, here all all the team leaders, and if they call your name, your on that team." Iruka said"ok, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji your with me, welcome to team 10" The male jounin, named Asuma said, as the three walked up to there new sensei. "Tenten, Neji, and Lee, your with me, welcome to team Gai." the male jounin, named Gai said."Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, your with me, Welcome to team 8" the female jounin, named Kurenai said "Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, your with me, welcome team 7" the male jounin, named Kakashi said, and the three noticed he had his headband covering his left eye.

"Ok, why don't we all introduce our selves, our names, things we like, things we hate, dreams for the future, and hobbies. lets start with..." Kakashi said "um... Why don't you start, so we know what to say when its our turn." Naruto interrupted. "ok im Kakashi Hatake, i like things, and i hate things, i dreams of the future well... i haven't really though about that, and i have lots of hobbies. Now you." he said pointing to Naruto "so basically all you told us was your name... Very descriptive." Sakura said. "Well im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, i like dragons, fox's, the Hokage, and i LOVE ramen. I hate people who would try to steal something or someone, and how long it takes to make ramen. My dreams are to become Hokage , and make people notice me as a hero, and not just the demon, and my hobby is doing anything with Fuinjutsu." naruto said.

Kakashi was just staring wide eyed at Naruto "N-N-Namikaze?" Kakashi barely managed to get out "ugh, yes, i am the son of Minato Namikaze, i live in the Namikaze compound and my eyes are glow blue because of something amazing, but i cant tell you." Naruto said annoyed. "o-oh, right, now you." he said pointing to Sakura "my name is Sakura Haruno, and well i like..." she looked over at Naruto and blushed, then snapped her head back worriedly, so that he wouldn't see her staring "Sasuke!... Yeah, i like Sasuke... I don't really hate anything, and my hobbies are... Well i dont know." Sakura said

Ok and you " Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke "well i don't like many things, i hate a lot of things, my dreams for the future, is to restore my clan name and kill a certain man." _'well this is going to be a fun group'_ Kakashi thought to himself "ok, meet me at training ground 7 and we will do our first mission." Kakashi said, as he leaped of the roof.

**(At Training Ground 7)**

"Ok, now come the real test, all you have to do is get these bells from me. But if you don't get a bell you will be sent back to the academy. The only way you will get these bells, is if you come at me, with the intent to kill me, now GO!." Kakashi said as he ran away. Everyone was about to run but then. "Wait Sasuke, Sakura, we need to work as a team, or we will never get the bells" Naruto said "like hell, one of us wont get a bell. Then we'll be sent back to the academy!" Sasuke yelled "im sure he wont send us back as long as we work as a team, but ill give you both the bells, and be sent back IF i actually do. I feel like this is a test of teamwork, and if we don't work as a team we will fail." Naruto said "alright, but im getting one of those bells." Sasuke said. "ok, lets go!"Naruto chanted and they both nodded and ran after Kakashi

_'very good Naruto, i see you figured it out.'_ Kakashi though to himself "wait guys." Naruto said as they all stopped. "that's just a clone, hold on and let me find the real one." Naruto said. _'wow how did he know...'_ Kakashi thought to himself. " there" Naruto said as he pointed in the direction of there sensei. _'wow this kids good, looks like there's no point in hiding anymore.'_ Kakashi though, and he jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of the three.

"hey how could you tell that was a clone, and find me so fast without even looking at me?" Kakashi asked, but all Naruto did was point to his eyes. "ahh i see, so the rumor are true, you are the blue dragon." Kakashi said, as he ran towards the group and Naruto saw his element, and yelled "WIND STYLE, WIND BULLET!" he shouted, as five very fast bursts of wind shot at Kakashi _'wind style? i though he was fire and lightning, i didn't hear anything about wind.'_ Kakashi was thinking, as he managed to doge most of them, but the fifth hit him in the side making him wince in pain,as he flew into the tree.

Then he got up, and tried to run back towards Naruto, but was stopped at the ground as he saw rock hands grabbing his feet. 'earth too what is this kid, he has four different elements?' Kakashi thought. Then Sasuke, and Sakura ran toward him to grab the bells, but then lightning sparked around Kakashi's feet and broke the hands and got free just at the two grabbed for the bells, but he jumped up, spun around and kicked both of them ,sending then into the trees.

He then tried to run towards Naruto, only to be stopped as Naruto had flashed a bright blue and teleported next to Sasuke, and Sakura then, he put his hands on Sasuke's temples and focused his Chakra to go into Sasuke's eyes, and then Sasuke's eyes started to develop the Sharingan. Soon he had three comas in his eyes _'h-how did he do that!?'_ Kakashi thought. Then Naruto removed his hands and said "this will only last for the rest of this fight... Hopefully" and then all three genin took up fighting stances, and Naruto whispered something to Sakura, and she only nodded _'looks like ive gotta use my special ability.'_ Kakashi thought as he lifted his headband to reveal his covered eye had the Sharingan.

Then both sides ran at each other but, Sakura stayed back. Sasuke started say "FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU" he said as Naruto started to chant "WIND STYLE, GUSTING HURRICANE" as Naruto said Sasuke's fire ball just starting to move forward as it was caught by a massive gust of wind making it a massive fire wall, 50 feet tall, heading towards Kakashi. _'crap i only have one option'_ Kakashi thought, then said "WATER STYLE, WATER WALL" and a 30 foot tall wall of water, came out from his mouth, and hit, head on with the fire making it all steam blinding Kakashi.

then when the steam cleared, Kakashi ran toward the three genin, but stopped as he saw Sasuke, and Sakura, holding out the bells towards Kakashi. Which made him look down in disbelief and saw the bells were in fact missing. "h-how did you g-get them" Kakashi asked "well we planned that as you, Naruto, and Sasuke, would start to fight i would try to sneak away, and grab the bells when you weren't looking. Then i ran toward the woods when the fight started. Then when the two jutsu's hit each other, i saw the chance and took it." Sakura said proudly. "well it looks like i underestimated you three, im actually surprised that i was forced to use my Sharingan... But to see that the bells were taken without me even knowing, im just absolutely shocked" Kakashi stated

"well you know what this means Naruto, sense you didn't get a bell, you..." Kakashi paused for dramatic affect, and Naruto looked down knowing what was to come next. While Sakura was felling guilty, for making him go back to the academy, and even worse when she realized she would not be on his team anymore. "pass" Kakashi said earning surprised looks from the three "this was just a test to see if you can work as a team, and you all showed that excellently." Kakashi praised.

"hey Kakashi sensei, how did you use water, if your only element affinity is lightning" Naruto asked "well that's be... Wait how did you know my affinity is lightning?" Kakashi asked "well its because of my eyes, you see..." Naruto then when on about all the abilities that his kekkei genkai. "so that's how you knew" Kakashi said "oh and when you use a jutsu, the Sharingan can copy it exactly down to the last detail, and if you train with said copied jutsu, you could use it regardless of your element affinity." "well then me and you are going to train because i know thousands of jutsus for all the different element affinities" Naruto said.

"r-really?" Kakashi asked "yep i can use all of the elements, but i still don't know what my affinity is." Naruto stated "what do you mean?" Kakashi asked "well its hard to explain so ill show you, but we need to ask the Hokage for permission first. "ok team lets go to the Hokage tower, IF you want to see what Naruto means." Kakashi said with a smirk "ok, lets go." Sakura said while she started to think 'i wonder how strong Naruto-kun actually is' while Sasuke just looked annoyed and started to walk towards the Hokage tower, with everyone following closely behind.

**(The Hokage Tower)**

Once arriving at the Hokage tower, they ran up to his office, and knocked on the door "come in Sarutobi said, and they opened the door "oh, team 7 what can i do for you" Sarutobi asked and Kakashi was about to say something, but Naruto cut him off "i want permission to inform my team about Atengol." Naruto said with a pleading look on his face. "well... Sure i don't see why that would be a problem." Sarutobi said. "ok, do you want to come along too?" Naruto asked "hmm... what do you mean?" Sarutobi asked "well Hokage, Naruto here, told me that he can use all five of the elements, but doesn't know his own, so he was going to show us" Kakashi stated

"well, if its anything to get away from this awful paperwork... I would love to" Sarutobi said with a smile "ok, everyone grab hold of me." Naruto said as he slapped a seal onto the floor, and a circle enveloped Naruto. Sarutobi and Kakashi grabbed his shoulders, Sasuke put his hand on his back, and Sakura grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with Naruto's, earning a blush from both. Then Naruto eyes glowed very bright and then they were gone

The next thing they knew was, that they were at some random place that had very complicated barriers surrounding, what appeared to be a training ground. "how did you do that and were are we?" Sarutobi asked "well, i made a transportation seal, and if i have one down somewhere ,all i have to do is place a replica, and then focus all my Chakra into my eyes. Then ill be instantly transported to the other one, as you can see. But there is a down side, because i cant place multiple seals down it can only be the one here and the one i carry with me." Naruto said

"Ok, so how are you going to show us" Kakashi asked "oh right, here stand behind me." Naruto said as they started to move behind him but Sakura was still standing besides him holding his hand 'i really hope that she doesn't let go of my hand anytime soon' Naruto thought to himself "hey Atengol can i summon you" Naruto asked to Atengol, inside his mindscape **"yes, you can"** Ashen said to Naruto "ok here i go" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and slammed it onto the ground and said "SUMMONING JUTSU" Then there was a bright blue flash, and a dragon appeared in front of the five people

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and ran behind Naruto and rapped her arms around Naruto's arms and chest tightly. **"HAHA, hey Naruto, it looks like we scared your little girlfriend."** Eteny said while laughing hysterically. "Shut up Eteny" Naruto said while glaring at him, as he felt Sakura trembling. So he swung her around to his front, and pulled her into a warm embracing hug. "its ok Sakura, he's very friendly, and would hurt anyone i didn't tell him to." Naruto said, trying to console her. _'Oh crap hes hugging me well, i guess there's no point in hiding it now.'_ Sakura thought to herself, and then pulled away from the hug and planted a quick peck on his cheek "sorry Naruto for getting all worked up" she said with a smile, while Naruto was just standing there wide eyed, and blushing. "y-yeah, n-no p-p-problem" Naruto said

"now that you two are done having your moment, why did you summon your dragon here Naruto?" Sarutobi asked "o-oh right, ok, so as you all know that my eyes glow blue, but the reason is because i have this dragon sealed into me, aka Atengol, but each head has a different name." Naruto said, as he started to point to the right head "the one on the right is Ashen, the one in the middle is Eteny, and the one on the left is Vogal. They each have a different elements, Ashen has water, Eteny has earth, and Vogal has when they got sealed into me, they transferred there power merged with me and gave me these eyes." Naruto stated

"and for fire and wind the kyu..." Naruto started but was cut of by the Hokage "NARUTO, you cant talk about that." and Naruto looked down and said "right sorry Hokage." Then all of a sudden **"HEY YOU BETTER HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR THIS BOY!"** Vogal yelled catching everyone by surprise **"You don't know what this boy has been through, because of that"** Vogal said. "ok Vogal its ok there's no need to be upset. he just didnt want the others to know about it" Naruto said

**"Others? Only other person is the pink haired girl, so i don't even see why it needs to be a secret. After seeing all that the old man six paths did for him and this is what you people treat him with. It makes me sick to think i would've helped that man to create him, just to have people hate him."** Vogal said. Everyone was shocked even Naruto, Only because he hasn't seen him talk this much, and because how angry he got when the Hokage yelled at Naruto. **"ok Vogal, you've made your point now try to calm down."** ashen said.

"so you mean, _that_, was created by the sage of six paths?" Kakashi asked **"yes, they all were i could go into detail if the Hokage would allow it"** Ashen stated "hmm... Ill leave it up to you three and Naruto to decide, who tells who, and, what they tell them" Sarutobi said "ok... Umm... Ugh ok Sakura this is probably going to make you hate me, but i have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me" Naruto said "annnd?" Sakura said "what do you mean?" Naruto asked surprised "well i already knew and i don't care, im sure he had his reasons for attacking the village, but if you ask me he seems ok being inside of you. There's no proof that he is getting out anytime soon, so i don't see why everyone is afraid of you." Sakura said and Naruto started to tear up

"thanks Sakura, it means alot." Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes. "don't mention it, now didn't we come here for a reason?" sakura asked "oh right so like i've said Atengol gives me water, earth, and lightning, and the Kurama gives me fire and wind." Naruto said "Kurama?" everyone asked "that's the kyuubi's name. "oh" everyone responded "but as i was trying to say, i don't know what my element affinity is." Naruto said **"really i thought we went over this during our training trip."** Ashen said confused, and began to think

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Ok Naruto, now im going to give you some of my Chakra, and then you'll give it back, then i should know your element affinity, here are the hand signs."** Ashen said. "Ok but lets do it tomorrow im exhausted, and want to take a nap." Naruto said **"ok Naruto but this will be a big part of our training"** Ashen said. And with that Naruto undid the summon and started to walk through the forest back to where he has been sleeping."_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

**"oh yeah we were going to, but then we ran into that kid who needed our help."** Ashen said "lets do it now Ashen." Naruto said. **"alright, now sit down and do the hand signs to absorb Chakra. Oh you guys might want to back up. Especially you"**Ashen said pointing to Sakura, then everyone backed away and Sakura finally let go of Naruto's hand. **"ok boy you ready?"** Ashen said. "yep, you got it." Naruto said excitedly. Then ashen blew his Bright blue Chakra at Naruto, and everyone was struck with realization from where Naruto got his Chakra color from. Then when Naruto was done absorbing the Chakra, he spewed it back out of his hands toward ashen. Then ashen did what looked like he ate it.

Then Ashen's eyes widened and started to say **"i never, in all of my life, was i expecting for this to happen, to see such a rare Chakra element since Hagoromo Otsutsukim, the sage of six paths. Naruto you have the Chakra element affinity, of the Light.**

**A/N, OK I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave, And Naruto's Power

**Chapter 5 Wave, And Naruto's Power.**

**_A/N Hey guys im back with another chapter, this is the chapter where the story is going to start to stray away from the original plot of the show, and take its way to fully develop into what i have been writing down in my little notebook of ideas, so yeah, hope you peeps like it :)_**

**_P.S i say something in this chapter, about Naruto rivaling a Shinigami. First i would like to say that i haven't totally come up with how strong i want Naruto to be, but he will differently not be fighting a Shinigami and win. Though it might be a cool thought about him fighting one. So do expect Naruto to be stronger than most, but he wont be super strong in the beginning. Like for an instance him vs Kakashi, Naruto will loose on a one on one, but in a team battle he would more then likely win. It will take time for him to be to his full potential. I just thought i should say that cause personally, i don't like the idea of Naruto being god-like. I like him to be just more powerful then some, if not most. _**

(_past_) in the past

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

(_'thinking'_) someone thinking

(**"demon/dragon talking"**) a demon or dragon talking

(_**'demon/dragon thinking'**_) a demon or dragon thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO**

**"Never, in all of my life, was i expecting for this to happen. To see such a rare Chakra element since, Hagoromo Otsutsukim, the sage of six paths; Naruto you have the Chakra element affinity, of the Light." **Ashen said.

"light?" Naruto said, while thoroughly confused "what do you mean, light?" Naruto asked **"i mean you harness the power of the light."** Ashen said "What exactly does it do?" Kakashi asked **"i don't know much but they say that those who wield the power of light, can banish darkness from within and even go as far as rival a Shinigami. And that the one who possesses the light affinity, can counter darkness affinity, and vice versa "** Ashen said, and everyone cocked there head at the thought of Naruto fighting a Shinigami. **"also, the only way for me to train you with your light, is for you to unlock it through yourself. I do not know how to do this also."** Ashen said

"Wait, by darkness, do you mean the Chakra beam, that the ninja used to take you down?" Naruto asked, trying to piece together what he had been told. **"well yes, but it goes further than that, with your power you can clean a persons soul of evil. Though not with your Chakra."** Ashen said. "wait if i cant do it with my Chakra, than how would i be able to remove the evil from within their soul?" Naruto asked **"well if you can posses the power of light, that means your soul is as pure as Kami herself. So with a soul so pure, you just simply have that effect to make people follow you, in your ways."** Ashen said "hmm... this sounds like Naruto will be a big asset to the village." Sarutobi said, and Vogal was about to voice his rage about Naruto being used as a tool. "but you wont be a tool Naruto, and you will not be treated as one either, for as long as i live." Sarutobi said with utmost honesty and Vogal relaxed

**_'maybe he isn't as bad as i originally had thought...'_** Vogal thought to himself** "see Vogal, you just have to give the man some time before jumping to conclusions."** Ashen said aloud. "so what do we do now?" Sakura asked then Naruto spoke up "hey guys im dispelling the summon." and with that Atengol vanished. "i say we should return, we spent a good 30 minutes to and hour here, and i know when i get back, ill have some trouble to clean up with the ANBU about me being missing.

"Ok.' Naruto said then everyone vanished, only to reappear back into the Hokage's office "wait, how did we all get back, i thought that we had to be touching you to come back?" Sakura asked. "well yes but only to get there, but i had seals around the whole training area so i could warp back to the seal i put down in here." Naruto said.

"oh right by the way, what were the seals you had around that place?" Sarutobi asked, remembering the complex seals, that had earlier surrounded them. "oh it makes that place hidden from sight, scent, sound, and even touch." Naruto said. "touch?" Kakashi asked, raising his only visible eyebrow. "while inside the seals, people on the outside cant touch anything on the inside, without me allowing them to. It took me two years to complete it, three months for sight, three months for scent, and three more months for sound. But for touch took the a total of fifteen months to complete." Naruto stated.

"ok, well i think team training is done for today, tomorrow we will have our first actual mission." Kakashi said "alright sensei" Naruto, and Sakura said in unison, while Sasuke just nodded, and the three started to leave.

**(Outside the Hokage Tower)**

"hey Sakura-chan can we talk?" Naruto asked while blushing a little bit. "sure, whats up Naruto-kun?" Sakura said, while happy she was talking to Naruto. "well... Um whats... What do you think about me?" Naruto asked nervously. "you are my teammate. That i happen to like" Sakura said, while blushing "you really like me?" Naruto asked skeptically "yes, i Sakura Hurano, like you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sakura said while smiling "awesome, well... Wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked "sure, lets go." Sakura said with a smile so big, you thought that her head would split in half.

**(Else Where in the World)**

"are you sure about this Rogue, we could just go and take him to confirm that he does or doesn't have Atengol. I mean come on he is just a kid." the strange man asked while in a dark room. "yes, we have to wait. Until the Akatsuki is whipped from this earth, we cant do anything." the another man in the dark room said in a deep and dark voice. "Don't worry my brothers, the world will know of Nightshade soon enough." The man known as Rogue said in a dark chuckle

**(Back to Naruto, and Sakura)**

"ah Naruto, you haven't been here in awhile, its good to see you again." Teuchi said as he saw Naruto and Sakura walk into Ichiraku Ramen. "hey Teuchi, hows it going?" Naruto asked, while he pulled out a chair for Sakura. "going good, since we have out best customer here again." Ayame said, while coming out from the back.

"oh, Naruto is this your girlfriend?" Ayame asked, which caused Naruto to blush at the comment, but Sakura smiled "no-yes" Naruto, and Sakura said at the same time, (Naruto-no, Sakura-yes.) which only made Sakura, and Ayame laugh. "w-we a-are?" Naruto asked while blushing heavily "of course we are." Sakura said while smiling "o-oh..." and Sakura laughed at his nervousness.

"well, what do you want miss?" Ayame asked and Sakura said "ill have... Just get me whatever he is going to have." she said, as she pointed to Naruto "ok" was all Ayame said as she walked back to the kitchen but then Sakura said "wh-what are you doing, aren't you going to ask him what he wants?" Sakura asked a little annoyed, that she just walked away "miso pork ramen, with extra pork, right Naruto" Ayame said as Naruto laughed and said "yup" and then it was Sakura's turn to blush, but from embarrassment. 'i should think before i say something. Of course she knows what he wants, if he is their best customer.' Sakura thought to her self.

In about 7 minutes there food arrived, and Naruto was talking to Sakura, about his training he did over the previous five year before he joined the academy. "really, he gave you two million Ryo?" Sakura asked, while looking shocked about how much money he had, and probably still had. "yep, and that's actually how im going to pay today." he said while slurping on his third bowl of ramen. She had finished her first and only bowl a while ago while they were talking.

"wow... so how much do you have left?" Sakura asked curiously. "well i should have about four hundred thousand Ryo left." Naruto said, and saw Sakura was still surprised at how much he had. "even after having it for over two years, you still have that much?!" Sakura asked shocked "yep, well its getting late, so i should probably walk you home, before you parents get worried." Naruto said and Sakura responded "ok, lets go Naruto-kun." she said, as she grabbed his hand and walked towards her house.

**(Sakura's House)**

"Were here." Sakura said, as she turned to Naruto "wow it looks like a nice place, well bye Sakura." he said as he started to walk away but Sakura grabbed his hand and turned him around. "hey you cant leave me, not without giving me a goodbye kiss first." she said while playfully pouting. "o-ok" Naruto said, as he slowly leaned into her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, than said "ok there Sakura-chan." he said with a smile, and turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Sakura, but then she shook her head. "BYE NARUTO-KUN, SEE YOU TOMORROW." she yelled as she recovered from the kiss finally, and saw him wave back, as he started to disappear in the dark.

Once inside her house he mom came around the corner and asked her who her team consisted of "Well Kakashi is the team leader, and then its me, Sasuke, and Naruto-kun" Sakura said, while she thought 'crap i just said Naruto-kun.' "Naruto-kun, what happened with you liking Sasuke?" her mother asked, while raising an eyebrow. "well...um... You see... I don't like him anymore... he never said anything to me besides complaints, but Naruto-kun has always treated me like an angle, and actually listened to me, and didn't ignore me like Sasuke. Please don't be mad at me." Sakura said while looking down in shame. (her mother wanted her to be with Sasuke)

"why would i be mad" Sakura's mother asked "well... i thought you would... because everyone calls him a demon." Sakura said while looking back up to her mother. "why would i do that, that boys the savior of this village, some people just don't get it, and demon or not, i just want my little girl to be happy." she said with a smile and Sakura ran to hug her. "thanks mom your the best.' Sakura said.

The next day and for the next two weeks team 7 did multiple D rank missions, that varied from finding a cat, to helping an elderly person go grocery shopping.

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS...**

Team 7 was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for their next mission. The Hokage pulled out a D rank mission, and was about to say the details when Naruto started to say "hey come on lets do a serious mission, enough of this D rank cr..." Naruto said but was cut off by Kakashi "Naruto shut up. But he has a point i do feel as if were ready to go to at least a C rank by now. They have showed very good team work, and some exceptional skill levels." Kakashi said, and the Hokage put away the D rank missions.

He then pulled out another set of missions that were C rank. While he was flipping through them he saw one and said "alright Kakashi if you believe your team is ready i will give you a C rank mission..." Sarutobi said as he pulled out the mission. "you have to escort a master bridge builder to the land of waves" Sarutobi said but began to speak again. "bring him in"

Then an old man walked in the room, he was wearing a brown shirt with a towel around his neck he had gray hair and had tan shorts on "this is Tazuna, the man you have to protect." Sarutobi said "these kids are supposed to..." he fell silent as he saw Naruto and his glowing blue eyes "i-is th-that the blue d-dragon" Naruto sighed and said "yes i am, and yes these kids are supposed to protect you" and Tazuna looked down in shame.

"s-sorry" Tazuna said while apologizing "its fine but don't worry, we all can hold our own against even ninja, but this is C rank so there shouldn't be any anyway." Naruto said, and saw that he tensed up from him saying that, but decided to push it off to the side, because he thought it was just fear of why he needed to be protected, even if it was something about ninja, he would be damned if it would make him stop the mission just cause some ninja 'I've had enough of those damn D rank mission.' Naruto thought

"ok, we should get going." Kakashi said as he led them all out the door but Naruto ran up to Kakashi and whispered into his ear and said "if this is more than what it appears to be, then we should stay and continue the mission. One, I've had enough of D rank missions and want something challenging. Two, it will teach the other two to always to be on their toes, and know that anything can happen if your a ninja." Naruto said as he walk past a confused Kakashi. 'he knows something, but sadly i agree with him so i'll let it slide for now and talk to him later.' Kakashi thought but then resumed walking.

**(At the Gates)**

Sakura ran up behind Naruto, and held his hand and he turned and looked at her "hey Sakura, whats up?" Naruto asked when he saw that she was a little upset. "well... I've never actually been out of the village before, so im a little nervous." she admitted and Naruto just tightened his grip on her hand, and interlaced his fingers with her and said " don't worry, it'll be fine. After all, you have your whole team to back you up." as he said and saw that she relaxed at that, and soon a smile appeared on her face.

**TIME SKIP 3 HOURS...**

They had been walking a few hours, and finally made it to wave country. As they were walking, Naruto suddenly ran up, in front of everyone and stopped them. They stood about 10-15 feet from two puddles of water, but to Naruto he could clearly see the two ninja, that had transformed into the puddles because of his eyes. "what is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto said "should i kill them now, or give them a chance to tell us what they are doing" he said while pointing to the puddles and looking back at his sensei.

"hmm lets talk to them." Kakashi said, and Naruto told them to stay back, and he walked towards the puddles. "Kakashi what is he talking about, i don't see anything?" Sakura asked "see those puddles up there, they are actually ninja in hiding, and Naruto could probably see them, thanks to his eyes." Kakashi said, as he watched Naruto stop suddenly

"drop your henge's and remove the chains, or this will be way more difficult, than it needs to be." Naruto said. And then the two puddles sprang into life and reviled two ninjas. They had the mist village headbands with slashes into them, showing they are rogue ninja. The one on the right was wearing a black clock that cover all of his body his name would be know as Gozu, and the man on the left was wearing a tan shirt and tan ANBU pants he would later be know as Meizu, both of them had an arm that had what looked like a massive metal claw, and steal forearms. 'the demon brothers' Naruto thought

"boy, that's some impressive set of skills you got there, how did you see us?" the man known as Meizu asked "well that's easy, my eyes can see through all visual ninjutsu, or genjutsu." Naruto said and the demon brothers just chuckled

"oh is that so, well that doesn't mean we are just going to stop. We are the demon brothers, and we have a mission to complete." the man known as Gozu said as he took up a fighting stance. Then he shot chains towards Naruto, and he just simply dodged them, but only to have the other man wrap his chains around Naruto's feet making him fall over, and start to make hand signs "shit, EARTH STYLE, STONE LEGS" Naruto said and his legs started to turn to stone. Naruto struggled at first, but then broke the chains around his legs, and then ran at them with a kunai in his hand and swung the kunai inches from Gozu's face, but it was only a distraction as he swung his leg and connected it with his head, sending him flying into the tree

Then Naruto saw him dissolve into water, that's when he realized that he was surrounded by chains, that was tightening trying to cut him in half. Then Naruto said "LIGHTNING STLE, FLASHING BODY" and then he vanished into a flash of blue light, and went to continue his assault on the one Gozu, he ran up to him and smashed his arm with the claw into the tree shattering the steal into pieces, and then gathered his Chakra and made a hand signs and said "WIND STYLE, STORM BARRIER" and the wind formed a barrier around him. He tried to escape but the wind ripped the skin off of his hand.

"one down one to go" Naruto said as he ran toward the stunned Meizu, and made a few hand signs and cocked his fist back and said "WIND STYLE, WIND CANNON" and his arm shot forward. Meizu dodged his fist that obliterated the a nearby tree that his fist hit. Then Meizu shot his chain at Naruto, and it flew by his head as he dodge it, only to be hit by the mans fist sending Naruto into the tree. Then Naruto got up, and wiped the blood away from his face, and made hand signs and said " FIRE STYLE, SCORTCHING PLAINS" he yelled as the ground started to form a lot of little blue flames all over and they were very hot, and spread out wide.

So they didn't bother the demon brother much, because he just laughed and said "what was that, it looks like a pathetic jutsu if you ask me." and then Naruto said "well yeah but its a three part jutsu" and the remaining demon brother just continued to laugh. "don't worry i wont kill you but this is gonna hurt like hell." then Naruto ran through a bunch of hand signs, that they all couldn't follow and he said. "WIND STYLE, FIERCE TORNADO" Naruto said, as the wind around the two started to spin. Resulting in the blue flames growing bigger, and bigger. Then it all exploded into a massive blue fire and Naruto made a lot of hand signs and finished the jutsu "FIRE STYLE, BLAZING FIRE VORTEX."

The deadly blue fire then shaped into a large blue fire twister and scorched everything where the fire was leaving nothing but black. He then walked over to Meizu, and saw he was still breathing. So he bent down, and healed the badly burned man, until he looked normal and then made a few hand signs, and made an iron cage and put both demon brothers inside it.

Then he walked back to his team, and was tackled by Sakura. She just hugged him tightly and said "you showed them Naruto-kun" "haha... Yeah, but we should continue with the mission." Naruto said blushing, and Sakura got up and dusted the dirt off on his cloak, and quickly kissed him before she grabbed hold of his hand and continued on with the mission. Then they left with the demon brothers being carried with a few of Naruto's clones.

**TIME SKIP, 6 HOURS...**

The group sat around the camp fire, it was dark so they stopped and set up camp here. Naruto took about ten minutes and set up one of his hand made barriers, just like the one at his private training ground. That's when the demon brothers woke up "where are we?" Gozu asked as then looked around. Once he saw Naruto he began to shake in fear of the young ninja "you are with us, and i can guarantee that you can not escape." Kakashi said. "so, w-why are w-we here?" Gozu asked. "well, we want to know who sent you, and who you are after." Kakashi said, then the man spoke again "we were sent by Gato, and he sent us to kill the master bridge builder." the man said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "giving in that easy?" "well a-after w-what we saw what you can d-do, there is no point in struggling." Gozu said "He was holding back... by a lot." Kakashi said, which only made the demon brothers fear the kid even more. "w-what are you going to do w-with us?" Meizu asked "i say we should let them leave tomorrow morning and let them try to get there lives together." Naruto said "everyone deserves a second chance".

The two in the cage looked at the boy and looked at the boy in disbelief. Then they began to feel respect for him, to have beaten them, and not killed them, then to say just to let them go. 'that kid is something else.' Meizu said. "well if you insist Naruto" Kakashi said.

"oh and Kakashi... That's your name right?" Gozu asked "yes, that's me, what do you want." Kakashi responded "Gato is going to send more people after Tazuna. They will probably send Zabuza and his partner" Gozu said. "Zabuza!? Why would they need so much brute force, for just one bridge builder?" Kakashi pondered out loud.

"we don't know... we thought its something personal. Though we have no real idea as to why." Gozu said. "well lets get some rest and then we can let you two go in the morning." Kakashi said, and with that everyone started to fall asleep.

**(The Next Day)**

The next day, when everyone woke up Naruto had let the demon brothers out so they could go about their way. "well lets get going, so we can get this mission over with." Sasuke said plainly, and with that they left.

**TIME SKIP, 2 HOURS...**

"So Tazuna, wheres your house?" Naruto asked "it should be right up over the hill here." said man replied.

When they rounded the hill, sure enough, a house popped into existence. "so that's your house?" Sakura asked "yep, and your all welcome to stay inside, instead out in the cold." Tazuna said. "alright, sounds like a plan" Kakashi replied

They came up, and knocked on the door, it opened to reveal a girl, about somewhere in he twenties. She had navy blue hair. She was wearing a pink, short sleeved shirt with red around the neck, and the end of the sleeves, and had a blue skirt that when to her ankles. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, this is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna said "hello, please come on in." tsunami said.

"hey whats up with your eyes?" tsunami asked Naruto "me?... Oh i have a kekkei genkai." Naruto said "well their pretty cool, im sure my son will think their cool." tsunami said. "all right, well i show you to the rooms." tsunami said, as she lead them up the stairs to the available rooms.

**TIME SKIP, 3 DAYS...**

After that day they went and worked on the bridge, when they came back Kakashi took them all outside to train in Chakra control. Naruto trained on his own with Atengol, telling him what to do inside his mindscape. That's how it went for the next three days

They were all gathered around the table eating supper tsunami had made. Then, for the first time sense they've been there, tsunami's son came down to eat at the table, (he was normally eating in his room) "oh here's my son, meet Inari." she said "nice to meet you Inari." Kakashi said but got no response. So they just continued to talk about how the bridge was going, and other random stuff for awhile.

Then Inari spoke up, interrupting everyone. "why do you try?" he asked. "What?" Naruto responded confused "why do you try, when you know its going to be hopeless?" Inari said frowning. "Its not hopeless, after all you have some of the best ninja here, right now, theirs nothing to worry about we wont let anything happen to your gramps or you two." Naruto said, giving him a foxy grin and two thumbs up. Though he was starting to get annoyed "no your just going to get killed by Gato..." Inari said but was cut off by Tsunami yelling his name

"we'll be fi..." Naruto was interrupted by a yelling Inari "NO YOU WONT, MY DAD DIED TRING TO DEFY GATO." Inari said before starting up again "you don't know what true pain is, my entire life has been suffering. You, and your friends back at your village, probably live a pampered life. You come here without a scratch on you. You could never understand the meaning of pain.

Everyone felt the instant killing intent, radiating off of Naruto "you think... I DONT KNOW THE MEANING OF PAIN!?" Naruto said as he grabbed Inari by the collar of his shirt. "YOU DONT THINK I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SUFFERING!" he said as his eyes started to glow very brightly "I HAVE HAD MORE SUFFERING THEN YOUR ENTEIR LIFE! EVER SENSE IVE BEEN A KID, I DIDNT KNOW THE LOVE OF A PARENT! I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE WHEN I WAS FIVE, I WAS FIVE! I WAS BEATEN EVERY DAY FOR NO REASON, I WAS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL EVERY WEEK!" Naruto said

"NARUTO!" Kakashi said getting Naruto to drop Inari "Im leaving." Naruto said "where are you going to" Kakashi asked. "to blow off some steam." Naruto said as he walked out the door slamming it shut making the house shake, and in a few minutes they could here loud booms and earthquakes

"Im sorry about that." Kakashi said. "both his parents died when he was born, and the village hates him for something he holds. They have beaten him withing an inch of his life every week, worse on his birthday." Kakashi continued. "it wasn't really that bad, was it?" Sakura asked felling sad for her boyfriend. "indeed it was, but ever sense he left the village to train, he has been extremely resilient and able to escape the villagers." Kakashi replied.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Once he slammed the door, he ran as fast as he could into the forest, and focused his chakra into his hand without noticing. If he looked down, he would see a very bright blue ball, shining in his hand, and started to go berserk. Before he could do all the damage he wanted, to he got pulled into his mindscape by Atengol,

"what do you want, i was doing something." Naruto said annoyed** "you don't realize what you just did, do you?" Ashen asked "no what?" Naruto asked, seeing this was actually something important. "you've unlocked the ability to use your light affinity."**

_**A/N Haku is gonna be female to be honest, it creeps me out that he is a boy in the anime/manga cause they make him look so much like a girl he even sounds like a girl so its just weird so he is gonna be a female**_


	6. Chapter 6, Wave Continued, and new Jutsu

**Ch****apter 6 Chapter 6, Wave Continued, and New Jutsu**

_**A/N Hey guys, im back with another chapter. In here we should have finished with the wave arc and get to some new Jutsu/Jutsu's with Naruto's light element, so you can see how nice it is. Well i hope you peeps enjoy, goodbye :)**_

_**P.S. also, Naruto's relationship with Sakura, might seem kinda kid-ish right now, because i don't think that 12 year old would know about dating really, but don't worry i've got plans for the future with this to make it much better :)**_

_**P.S.S. i also forgot to describe the Namikaze compound, so i will in this chapter.**_

_**P.S.S.S. Also all of the jutsu that i write down will be in caps, but doesn't mean that the person is yelling it, unless said otherwise.**_

_**P.S.S.S.S. Killing intent, will be called "KI" from now on.**_

(past) in the past

(current) in the present time

("talking") someone speaking

(_'thinking'_) someone thinking

(**"demon/dragon talking"**) a demon or dragon talking

(_**'demon/dragon thinking'**_) a demon or dragon thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO**

**"you don't realize what you just did, do you?" **Ashen asked

"no... what?" Naruto asked, seeing this was actually something important.

**"you've just used your light affinity."** Ashen said

"really!? How did i do it?" Naruto asked puzzled.

**"while you were... Lets call it 'raging', you've managed to unlock its power."** Ashen said

"well... what can i do with it?" Naruto asked

**"well now, i can start to train you with light. Although, im not going to be the best for teaching you. Only because i cant use it myself, and only one other man has used it. Also, it seems that your kekkei genkai upgraded because of this."** Ashen said while thinking back to the sage of six paths.

"wait what happened to my eyes!?" Naruto asked

**"you have four extra stars in your eyes, all of which is glowing silver. One on the left, the right, on top, and below your original black start pupil,**(the black star shrunk a little because of the added space,)** and that also has a silver star in the middle of it. And this happened in both eyes."** Ashen said

"do you know what it does?" Naruto asked.

**"no not really but i can tell that with this... 'Upgrade'... It makes your kekkei genkai abilities a whole lot stronger." **ashen said as he could feel a large amount of chakra coming from his eyes

"so when can we train with my new element?" Naruto asked

**"tomorrow, and i can only teach you a few new jutsu. One of which, i cant show you yet. Because it uses a massive amount of chakra. Just by attempting it you could deplete all your chakra, thus ending in you dying." **Ashen said.

"ok, what can you teach me then?" Naruto asked

**"one is call, light sphere, its a defense jutsu that protects all inside of it from anything to be thrown at it, and repels it ten fold. Another is, devastating beam, that is also what was used to bring me down, both light and dark can use that jutsu. The last one i know, which is the one i cant show you yet is, Deconstruct darkness."** Ashen said while seeing Naruto smile.

"cool, well im going to head back then." Naruto said as he left his mindscape to head back to Tazuna's house.

**(Back at Tazuna's Home)**

They were all just sitting around the table, talking about random things not really anything specific. Then the door opened, and in walked Naruto.

"Hey guys, guess what just happened!" Naruto exclaimed.

"there's no need to yell, but what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"i unlocked my light affinity!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! stop yelling." Sasuke said, while glaring at Naruto.

"oh, right." Naruto said, realizing he had been yelling the hole time

"so Naruto, what do you mean, 'you've unlocked your light affinity'?" Sakura asked curiously

"remember when ashen told me that i had to unlock the ability to use it?" Naruto asked, and seeing everyone nod he continued. "well, i have unlocked it. I don't know how, but i did" Naruto said happily.

"well this is very good..." Kakashi said, while scratching his chin, thinking about the possibilities his student could have.

"so im assuming, you don't have much of anything you can do yet, right?" Kakashi asked

"yeah, Ashen only knows three jutsu's and he said he will train me tomorrow with two of them, and before you ask, the third one i cant learn yet, because it uses to much chakra. Naruto said, that i don't have enough with me, Atengol, and Kurama combined to cast it yet." Naruto explained.

"wow... That sound like quite the trump card."Kakashi said

"Well... im off to bed. See ya." Naruto said and ran upstairs to his room, but now it was more focused on Naruto. Sasuke now felt something inside him that made him want to train harder to be able to catch up to Naruto. Then after awhile everyone had gone to their rooms and fell asleep.

TIME SKIP, NEXT DAY...

The next day Naruto woke up but suddenly.

**"boy get in here, we need to talk"** Kurama said to Naruto inside his mindscape.

Naruto then entered his Mindscape so he could talk to the fox

**"yes Kurama what is it?"** Naruto asked.

**"build an arena, you are ready to attempt to control my chakra. Thus being able to see your mother." **Kurama said, and once he saw Naruto's face he gave him a foxy grin

"really!?" asked Naruto

**"yes but be warned, my chakra is very evil, and will fight hard to control yours, though because you will have your mother here that will help a lot."** Kurama said, and once he finished talking he found instantly that Naruto had made an arena, and he was waiting for instruction.

**"ok, now you need to remove the seal from its resting place, and then walk up to me and start to mold your chakra like a hand and then grab my chakra and pull it out of me, without it corrupting yours. Then you can place the seal back down, and be fully in control of my chakra**" Kurama said

Then Naruto vanished and in a few seconds, he was back with the seal in his hands.

"ok now what?" Naruto asked

**"come, and grab my chakra."** Kurama said, and Naruto walked up, and started to mold his chakra into a hand. Then with his chakra hand he reached forwards to grab Kurama and chakra.

When Naruto grabbed Kurama's chakra. He instantly he felt a thousand times heavier, and the force of it made him fall to his knees. Then there what a bright flash, and then golden chains shot up and latched around the Kyuubi. Then Naruto felt the strain on his body lift as if it hadn't even been there in the first place. This made him start to pull harder.

Soon enough, he dragged out all of Kurama's chakra, and now was in control of all his chakra, leading in his chakra reserves being doubled, maybe even tripled.

"hello Naruto." said a woman behind Naruto.

"mom?" asked Naruto as he turned around he saw a beautiful women in her thirties. She as wearing a white short sleeved shirt, with a plain green dress over it. But he most distinct feature was her red hair.

"so you know who i am." she said while smiling then spoke again "that's good you know."

"mom..." Naruto said as he walked up and hugged her as the tears start to flow from his eyes

"im sorry i was never there for you when you were growing up. I cant imagine how hard it must have been, not knowing the love of a parent, or a family ya know." she said.

"i-its ok m-mom..." Naruto said, as he was sniffling from crying, but then he asked "but could you release Kurama?"

"Kurama?" she asked

"the big fur ball behind us." Naruto said as he turned around and spoke up again "that's his real name, Kurama."

"the Kyuubi has a name? And why would i release him, he will kill you ya know!" she said, as she heard a loud, and dark chuckling coming from the great Kyuubi.

**"ha, if i wanted to kill the boy, i would have done it sooner, and he has that pesky dragon protecting him."** Kurama said _**'i wouldn't dream that i can take on the full power of Atengol.' **_the fox thought

"d-dragon!? You know a dragon? Kushina asked

"yep. He stated, before he screamed. "HEY ATENGOL, GET OVER HERE" then his mother hit on his head

"DONT YELL, IM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" she screamed

"haha sorry." Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head, wear his mom whacked him.

Then all of a sudden the wind picked up, and there was a loud swooshing sound, then a loud thud. Following the thud was another thud, a much quieter thud, and Naruto turned around to see his mom had fainted at the sight of Atengol.

"oh well i guess i will have to wait till she wakes up." Naruto said

Then he noticed that she was fading away, and she started to be a little bit more clear (like see through). Then, Naruto remembered what all of that secret seal training was for.

**FLASHBACK **

Naruto was walking back to the Namikaze compound, when all of a sudden he was pulled into his mindscape.

**"Naruto you are getting close to be able to see your mother, But there is something i forgot to tell you."** stated Kurama

"what is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked a little bit worried.

**"when you see your mother, you will only be able to spend a small amount of time with her." **Kurama said, to which confirmed Naruto's bad feeling

"is there anything i can do to change that?" Naruto asked feeling upset.

**"not that i know of, because when your father sealed himself into me he sealed a specific amount of his, and your mothers chakra into the seal. Thus when the chakra drains out, they will disappear." **Kurama said, as he saw Naruto get even more upset.

"ok... Im going to talk to Ashen to see if he knows something about it." Naruto said as he teleported by Atengol's side.

"hey Ashen, do you know of the seal that my dad used to seal Kurama into me?" Naruto asked, hoping there would be something he could do to save his time with his parents.

**"yes, why do you ask?"** Ashen asked as he looked at Naruto's sad face.

"well you know how i will be able to see my mom and dad in the seal, right?" Naruto asked

**"yes, and you wear wondering if there is a way how you could have them stay, right?"** Ashen asked.

"yes... But, how did you know?" Naruto questioned.

**"well it was pretty obvious you looked sad, and were talking about seeing your parents in the seal, so i just put the pieces together." Ashen said, then continued. "To answer your question no i don't know of a way... But"**

"but what?" Naruto asked, starting to feel some hope after all.

**"i can help you find one, or make one."** Ashen said

"make one?" Naruto asked confused.

**"yes make one, you know how you can use your chakra inside your mindscape. You can also use seals. For your parents to stay in here, in your mindscape. You need to make a seal to be able to hold chakra, and to make the seals able to generate chakra on their own. Plus you need to be able to give the chakra to another person."** ashen said

"well lets get going." Naruto said, as he sat down, and waited for Ashen's advice.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto then grabbed a seal out of his pocket, and slapped the seal on the ground. Once Naruto put the seal down, the whole place inside his mindscape started to glow. Then there was a blinding flash, and it all went back to normal.

It only took about a week of testing to get the seal to where they needed it to be, but better. If it was just Naruto who worked on making it the seal, it would have taken years. But because he had Ashen who knows so much information about seals, it made it rather easy.

They had made a seal that can gather some chakra from outside of Naruto's body, and pull it into the seal separating it into two halves. One for his mother, and another for his father.

It took awhile for his mother to wake up, and when she did, she had already kinda gotten over the fact that there was a dragon inside her child also. After that whole deal with Atengol, they when on to talk about how Naruto's life was like.

To say she was mad was an understatement. She wanted to leave that place, and destroy Konoha for what they did to her son. After that she asked Naruto how she was there, and hadn't faded into nothing yet. Thus leading Naruto into an explanation about how he and Atengol made the seal to keep his mother there.

Naruto was so happy he finally had a mother figure in his life, he literally was sitting rocking back and forth, as he listened patiently to his mother, which is something he doesn't do often, 'wait patiently'. They drifted to his father, and how she met him. They even talked about the mission they were currently on, and his new team, and his... girlfriend.

"WHAT!? You have a girlfriend." Kushina asked... Well screamed basically.

"yeah... Her name is Sakura and she is the most beautiful girl i've ever seen... I don't want talk about that to my mom though..." Naruto said as he blushed

"oh right." she said as she giggled at his embarrassment.

"thank you..." Naruto said as he still blushed.

"oh wait, what am i going to do for sleeping?" Kushina thought out loud

"well simple, ill just get you a house. Describe a house for you and dad and ill make it." Naruto said with a big smile

"can you make our old compound." she asked

"sure, i don't see why not." Naruto said and he imagined the compound and it appeared

It was a large compound surrounded by walls. The gate had the Namikaze and the, Uzumaki symbol on it. Once you enter the compound, if you look to the left you see a small one story storage house. On the right, you see a two story building for guests.

Then straight in front of where the gate is, there is the main house a large three story house with a massive training ground, in the back.

"wow, its just how i remember it." Kushina said.

"yep i live in the real one, well i should go and train with my element ok"

"yeah, bye Naruto." Kushina said while smiling, and waking to the house.

"bye." Naruto replied then ran up to his mom and hugged her really hard and then woke up in his bed.

When Naruto had left his mindscape he he woke up to see Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke all looking at him filled with worry, because while he was in his mindscape he had a red like a red chakra cloak, and the whole house was shaking.

This was because he was when he was fighting the Kyuubi's chakra, it was leaking into his chakra and was corrupting i. Making him glow a red and have an evil feeling. Why the house was shaking was because of the heavy pressure of Kurama's chakra.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly

"yeah why do you ask?" Naruto asked curiously

"you were shaking the whole house... in your sleep... and you had what looked like a chakra cloak. What happened?" Kakashi asked

"i, was..." Naruto started but was cut off by Kurama talking to him

"**here let me take over ill explain it."** Kurama said.

"ok..." Naruto said worriedly then passed control to Kurama.

"Naruto... Naruto, hello?" Sakura asked

**"this is not Naruto, this is Kurama, Kakashi, put a silencing barrier on this room and lock the door." **Kurama said

Once he said that everyone froze. Sasuke just because of the sheer malice coming from his voice,. Kakashi and Sakura were frozen because they feared that Naruto was taken over by the Kyuubi.

"what did you do to Naruto!?" asked a yelling Sakura.

**"do as i said or i will not explain."** Kurama said and then Kakashi put up a silencing barrier and locked the door.

**"now what happened was, Naruto just fought against my chakra. If it was anyone else, i would have tried to kill them without a second thought. I have come to like the boy, so i gave him the option to take my chakra and use it at his own will. Why he had a chakra cloak was because, while he was fight my chakra, it seeped into his chakra and took form as a cloak around him. Hence why he had chakra cloak."** Kurama explained.

"so Naruto now has all of your chakra in his control?" Kakashi asked

**"yes, something else happened when he was fighting my chakra, but ill let him tell you that." **the fox said then gave control back to Naruto.

"so did you get all of that?" Naruto asked

"yeah i think so... So what else happened in there?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah, i saw my mom, and she is living inside my mindscape now." Naruto said with a massive smile threatening to split his face in two.

"really!?" Kakashi asked

Naruto then explained to everyone how his mom was there and now is staying inside his mindscape.

"well, now that, that's over im going to go train.?" Naruto said.

"can i come along with you?" Sasuke asked.

"yes, absolutely." Naruto replied with a smile.

"ok then, Sakura your going to come with me, and we will go help guard Tazuna while he is building today, alright?" Kakashi asked although he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"yep, sounds like a plan." Sakura replied.

"alright lets go." Naruto said, and everyone left the house, to do what they where going to do.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Hey Sasuke why did you want to come along?" Naruto asked

"Honestly, i wanted to see how strong you are, so i can set a goal for myself." Sasuke admitted that he see's Naruto as a goal to be stronger.

"really?" Naruto asked

"yes, now shut up dobe, and lets train." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded

Then Naruto went into his mindscape and and got the information he needed on how to use his new jutsu so he can train with them.

**TIME SKIP, 1 HOUR...**

Naruto then made a few hand signs, and then said "LIGHT STYLE, DEVASTATING BEAM" and he started to gather light chakra into his hands, and shot it forward. Sasuke was watching as he was taking a brake from training, and saw Naruto gather the light into his hands, and then Naruto shot it forward. But this was the first time he used this jutsu so all that happened was a flash of light and a small beam that came from Naruto's hands and it went five feet before just vanishing as if it were just for show.

"that's it!?" Naruto asked as he was flabbergasted about what just happened

**"yes, train with it and you can destroy mountains with this jutsu."** Ashen said to Naruto

"really?" Naruto asked

**"no, of course not, but it can be very destructive."** Ashen said

Then the two genin's went back to training.

**TIME SKIP 2 HOURS...**

"huh, whats this..." Naruto asked aloud

"what what?" Sasuke asked

Then Naruto's eyes widened like dinner plates and then he ran off back towards the house and yelled back at Sasuke

"SASUKE GO TO THE BRIDGE, THEY NEED HELP. THEIR UNDER ATTACK!" Naruto yelled, and with that Sasuke darted off toward the bridge, and Naruto back to the house.

**AT THE BRIDGE**

Out of no where there was a very thick mist, that surrounded everyone on the bridge

"whats this?" Kakashi asked

"well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, also known as the copy ninja." said a mans voice that Kakashi recognized almost instantly.

"Zabuza." Kakashi said as he lifted up his head band to reveal his Sharingan, and was looking around for any foreign chakra signatures.

"GET DOWN!" And everyone got down. Then a giant blade flew above all of them where their heads were.

Kakashi made some hand signs and said "FIRE STYLE, GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU" and shot a large fireball from his mouth dissipating the mist, and there stood Zabuza, along with a girl next to him.

Zabuza had black pants with purple at the bottom, coming up to his shins. He had a black tank top, and he had purple wristbands that when up to his elbow. He had bandages covering his mouth and around his neck, and a back headband with the symbol of the hidden mist village.

The girl next to him was wearing a navy blue kimono with tan edges, and a beige skirt to stop just below her knees, and had the same kind of wristbands like Zabuza did but they went under he kimono. She also wore a mask with the symbol of the hidden mist village.

"Haku you go and take out the pink haired girl, ill handle Kakashi." Zabuza said

"ok" the girl next to him known as Haku made a ice mirror, and appeared next to Sakura. Haku was about to shoot senbon needles at Sakura, when Sasuke came and pushed Sakura out of the way

**WITH NARUTO**

He was running as fast as he can to get to the house and once he got there he saw that the door was kicked down. So he ran inside to see Inari running at one of two thugs and swung at the one on the left, but once he hit the man he turned and brought his sword to the kids throat.

"WIND STYLE, WIND SCYTH" Naruto said after he made a few hand signs and launched four blasts of wind at the man and sliced him up.

Then Naruto ran up the other guy and hit him so hard he went through the wall and crashed into a tree outside, braking his spin, killing him.

"that was very brave of you Inari, it seems you have hope after all. Sorry i can stay and chat i have to go and help my friends. Then Naruto leapt back out of the door and ran towards the bridge.

'everyone, please be ok' Naruto thought as he was running through the trees

**WITH KAKASHI**

"WATER STYLE, CLONE JUTSU" Zabuza yelled after a quick hand sign and five extra Zabuza's came to life, and ran at Kakashi.

Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and went on the defensive. He managed to block most of the attacks, he even took one down, but was starting to get winded, so he had to change it up a bit

"CHIDORI" Kakashi said as he gathered lightning into his hand, and attacked the clones. He swung his lightning enhanced hand into the first two, and they fell into a puddle. Then Kakashi got hit in the arm by one of the clones, making his arm fall off. Then Kakashi also dropped into a puddle

"he's coping my moves." Zabuza thought aloud, and started again "well i guess they don't call you the famous copy ninja for nothing"

"yeah, what can i say, that jutsu looked like it could be useful." Kakashi stated as he prepared to make another attack

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE SERPENT" Kakashi yelled as he made hand signs and formed a dragon of fire out of thin air, and sent it at the two remaining clones and destroyed them.

**WITH SASUKE**

After Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way, he got impaled by several senbon needles.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said as she held her hands over her mouth, at seeing her friend get impaled by so many senbon needles.

"don't worry about me, its going to take a lot more then some needles to kill me, and if Naruto knew i let you get hurt he would be pissed." Sasuke said

"oh well lets see about that" Haku said as she made some hand signs and said "DEMONIC MIRRORING ICE CRYSTALS" and over 30 mirrors surrounded Sasuke.

Then they started to shoot more needles at Sasuke. So Sasuke pulled out a kunai, and started to block as many as he could. Which was actually a lot but he still was getting hit by a stray few.

Then he put his kunai away and made a few hand signs and said"FIRE STYLE,FIRE BALL JUTSU" and launched the fireball at a mirrors and it exploded, breaking several mirrors next to that one.

"crap i cant keep this up much longer." Sasuke thought aloud as he got hit by even more needles_ 'if i cant get rid of these mirrors, ill be as good as dead.'_ Sasuke thought

"what happened to you not being affected by my needles?" Haku asked

"i never said that. I said i wouldn't die by them." Sasuke said then he closed his eyes, and then shot them open to reveal that he had his Sharingan activated with three commas. He then pulled out his kunai again and started to dodge, and blocked all of the needles that were flying at him.

Then Naruto arrived on the scene, just in time to see Sasuke activate his Sharingan, and Kakashi kill the rest of Zabuza's clones, after he took the clones out he dropped to one knee.

"LIGHT STYLE, LIGHT SPHERE" Naruto yelled after he made a few hand signs. Then he shot the defensive sphere over to Sakura. So now she couldn't leave it nor be hurt inside it.

**FLASHBACK**

As Naruto was jumping through the trees, Ashen started to talk to him

**"Naruto, you should take five minutes to learn light sphere. First make one hundred and fifty clone precisely, then with each clone, try to do light sphere. You will be able to use the jutsu efficiently on one person on the third try."** Ashen said thus leading Naruto to stop what he is doing and spend a few minutes to practice the jutsu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Im glad to see your all safe." Naruto said while standing by sakura

**WITH KAKASHI **

"i see so you have the blue dragon on you side..." Zabuza said

"yes, do not underestimate him or you'll regret it." Kakashi said, Then passed out.

"i know all about him, don't worry, im not going to underestimate him" Zabuza said as he turned to Haku and said "Haku hurry up with the Uchiha, im going to need help."

**BACK WITH SASUKE**

"you heard him." Haku said

"yes but don't think it will be easy." Sasuke said then started again "you know what... i know exactly what to do, to beat you..."

"FIRE STYLE, FIRE PHOENIX" Sasuke yelled after doing a bunch of hand signs.

_'crap this is going to be big i can dodge it, ill have to make some barriers.' _Haku though, then made over a dozen layers of mirrors in front of herself.

Then a massive phoenix of fire, came out of Sasuke's mouth and shot forward and destroyed half of the ice mirrors. Haku had barely got out of it she managed to hold of the fire from the front, but when it exploded it made her fly backwards and destroyed the rest of the mirrors.

"that was... unexpected..." was all she said before she blacked out and fell to the floor.

**BACK WITH KAKASHI**

Naruto had just arrived to Kakashi's side when he passed out with chakra exhaustion.

"don't worry little boy, he is just passed out." Zabuza said with an evil smile.

Then response Naruto gave was silence as he heard Zabuza speak again.

"well if your just going to sit there, this is going to be easy." Zabuza said cockily

Zabuza had been just fine after the fight with Kakashi, save the fact he was too starting to get exhausted, but only a little bit.

"you know Zabuza, you shouldn't think your going to win, especially when your starting to get exhausted" Naruto said coldly, as he stood up and faced Zabuza. The silver stars in his eyes were glowing very bright.

"well lets get going then, WATER STYLE, GREAT WATERFALL!" Zabuza yelled, after he made a few hand signs. Then a15 foot tall torrent of water came towards Naruto.

_'that's big, guess i've gotta go bigger.'_ Naruto said then made a few hand signs, and said "EARTH STYLE, STONE REINFORCED WALL"

Then a giant wall about the same height as the water came out of no where. When the two attacks collided, the wall crumbled as if it were nothing.

_'crap. What to do... What to do... oh that will work.'_ Naruto thought, although it was too late, as the water slammed into him and he was flown off the bridge.

"that was just sad, and they call you the blue dragon?" Zabuza said out loud as he started to walk back towards Haku thinking he just one this.

"You need to pay attention when fighting, LIGHTING STYLE, LIGHTING PUNCH" Naruto said, (after getting back on the bridge) making a quick hand sign then his hands started to spark. Then he punched the air in front of him. Once he punched the air in front of him, it exploded into a massive lightning fist and it sped toward Zabuza. The attack hit, only for Zabuza to drop into another puddle.

"damn another water clone." Naruto said and then felt Zabuza's chakra signature behind him. Then he spun around and round house kicked him in the face and made him fall backwards a few feet.

Then Zabuza got up, and pulled his sword from his back. Then he ran at Naruto and started to swing his sword vertically trying to cut him in half down the middle. Naruto easily dodged by side stepping and then kicked the massive blade.

That made Zabuza loose his grip on the sword, as it flew to the other side of the bridge.

Naruto then made some hand signs, and said " LGHTNING STYLE, LIGHTNING BOLT" then gathered the lighting in his hands, and sent a decent sized lightning bolt towards Zabuza.

Zabuza started making hand signs, then he said "WATER STYLE, WATER WALL." then a 8 foot tall wall of water between him and the bolt of lighning appeared. Big mistake.

Once the attack hit it seemed that it was stopped but then it exploded and sent the water all over the place, with the electricity running through it.

Naruto had made a stone tower 5 feet tall to stand on, so he wouldn't be shocked by his own attack.

"is this all that you got?" Naruto asked, as he saw Zabuza twitch, on the ground from getting shocked by lightning, that was coursing in the water.

"not... By a... Long shot..." Zabuza said as he slowly got up.

He then got up and started to walk towards Naruto but fell back down.

"why don't you just get Haku and leave here." Naruto asked seeing into his soul, noticing he wasn't actually a bad person... "WAIT !? WHATS THIS?" Naruto asked as he noticed he was looking at Zabuza's soul.

**"well it looks as if you can see ones soul." ashen said then started to speak again "it seems that with the immense power of your kekkei genkai, you received from the upgrade, and with the combination with the light chakra, you can see a persons soul"** Ashen said to Naruto

"well that will be useful" Naruto said, as he stopped and got back to Zabuza

"what do you... Mean, we were enemy's, just a second ago." Zabuza said as he tried to get up again, but just fell down again.

"yes, and if you try to attack, you still will be... But i can clearly see that you are kind hearted." Naruto said as he looked over toward Haku. Then he spoke up again "and i bet i know the reason why."

"what... What are you talking about?" Zabuza asked not wanting to admit he saw Haku not as a teammate... But more like a daughter.

"i bet, that it has something to do with her." Naruto said as he pointed to Haku

"no it..." Zabuza said as then an arrow that shot at Zabuza. But before it could hit, Haku had appeared in front of him and took the arrow for Zabuza and it went right into her chest. (not the heart but close)

"Gato..." Haku said as she spit out blood an started to fall down

"HAKU" Zabuza said as he stood up fully with a new resolve and caught Haku.

"Za...bu...za..." was all she said before she blacked out from blood loss.

"NOOOO!" Zabuza yelled as he felt her go limp in his hands, fearing the worst just happened. He then set her down and ran over to grab his sword.

As he grabbed his sword, he fell over from the sheer force of chakra behind him. He turned around do see Naruto forming a blue chakra cloak around him then he heard said man yell at Gato. It sounded nothing like Naruto's voice, this was a voice filled with anger and hatred towards gato.

**"GATO!"** Naruto screamed as he saw the man known as Gato, walk up on the other side of the bridge, with fifty plus people. **"YOU'LL PAY!"** Naruto screamed

Then Naruto made a few hand signs and the light around him started to visibly channel into his hands, forming a ball of light in his hands. Then Naruto started to expand the ball in his hands, as the stone from the bridge started to get ripped off the bridge and float in the air around Naruto. Then Naruto clasped his hands together compacting the ball of light.

then he screamed as loud as he could "LIGHT STYLE, DEVASTATING BEAM!". The stone slabs that had been lifted into the air slammed back down to the ground from the force of the jutsu. He then shot his hands forward and a massive beam about 10 feet in diameter, shot forwards toward Gato and his men vaporizing them, before they could plea their case.

**WITH THE OTHERS**

Then Kakashi, who woke up from all of the yelling, looked at the jutsu Naruto used as he never saw it before._ 'my Sharingan cant even see what is happening to copy the jutsu.'_ Kakashi thought as he was staring amazed at what he could do.

Sasuke who had been knocked out due to chakra exhaustion had snapped his eyes open to see Naruto start to form the attack he tried while practicing today, work flawlessly now "so that's... What it does..." he said as he looked appalled at the amount of chakra Naruto is using

"yeah that's... Something else" Sakura said inside the light sphere as she was astonished about how strong her boyfriend was

"is that why he is called the blue dragon!?" Tazuna said as he looked at the devastating jutsu that Naruto used, before thinking _'oh no...' _then he screamed "MY BRIDGE!"

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

The jutsu in actuality only lasted about 30 seconds before fading, leaving a clearly visible path of destruction on the bridge, and beyond into the woods. Gato and his men literally had been vaporized.

Then to Naruto everything just when black.

**TIME SKIP, THE NEXT DAY...**

Naruto awoke on a bed and slowly opened his eyes and looked around. When he did, he saw Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura all standing around him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she bent down and hugged him extremely hard, and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone, which made him blush a very deep red. After a while she parted lips and then stood back in her place

"soo... What happened?" Naruto asked as his blush subsided

"Well..." Kakashi started

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone saw Naruto fall down, and gasped, including Zabuza and Haku, thinking he was dead from using all of his chakra.

"NARUTO!" they all yelled in unison

Then they all ran for his limp body, to see that he was ok. once they saw that he was ok, they turned to Zabuza and Haku and asked what they were going to do now that Gato and his men had been killed.

"well i don't know... I imagine that we will just start traveling randomly through out the great nations." Zabuza said

"well if you insist... normally i would let you even live, let alone escape. But sense i don't think Naruto would think very highly of that i'll let it slid this time. Be thankful i respect his judgment very highly." Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles.

After that Zabuza had apologized to Tazuna, and the rest of team 7 for the trouble he caused, then asked if he could wait until the boy wakes up to say his goodbyes.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So that's why were all here now." stated Kakashi's, then Naruto nodded

"so... Naruto... What happened to your eyes?" Sakura asked out of the blue

"my eyes? Oh yeah my eyes!" Naruto exclaimed "my eyes have been upgraded. I think once i unlocked the ability to use light and now i can see into peoples souls" Naruto said

"really!?" asked Sasuke, surprising everyone that he actually cared about it.

"yeah... Although i don't know what it does, besides seeing into souls. It could just show me that i can control my chakra better. I don't know." Naruto stated

"well you need to get some sleep, we will be leaving tomorrow to report." Kakashi said then he started again "oh and Zabuza wants to say his goodbyes to you too." then he left the room followed by everyone that had been with them, save Zabuza and Haku.

"so?" Naruto asked waiting for him to start talking

"Me and Haku just wanted to thank you, for helping us get out of the slanderous hands of Gato. We figured it wasn't your intentions, but you helped us more than anyone else has." Zabuza said

"hey don't mention it..." Naruto said as he and Zabuza got into a long conversation about there lives and what the that trash Gato had done, now that he is gone almost all of Zabuza's and the land of waves problems have been wiped away.

"well, goodbye Naruto" both Zabuza and Haku walked out the door and went on their way.

"yep bye see you again sometime." Naruto shouted back before closing the door and went back upstairs to get some much needed rest.

**TIME SKIP 3 DAYS...**

After the goodbye team 7 had with Zabuza, Tazuna, and his family, they all left for Konoha, to give a full report about the mission they had just completed.

The team had arrived at Konoha and then went towards the Hokage tower. All the while everyone was staring even more at Naruto, because of the obvious change in his eyes

Once arriving at the Hokage tower the all walked up the stairs and knocked on the door

"come in" the man behind the door said

They all walked in and Kakashi spoke up "Team 7 reporting from C rank mission" Kakashi said then when on about the whole mission.

"ok then seeing as that you handled it flawlessly, you all will receive pay for an A rank mission." Sarutobi said "dismissed" the old man as he let the genin leave, but told Kakashi stay back.

"yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

**Let me explain how this works ok. So the seal with Kurama was removed from its resting place so that Naruto could access his chakra. Once he got in control of the Kyuubi's chakra, he put it back down so Kurama was still sealed into. So his father is still able to see Naruto. The seal isn't damaged or changed in any way besides that Naruto can use Kurama's chakra to his will now. So that's a little more in depth version of how i made it so naruto could control the kyuubis chakra. **

**Remember to leave a review it would help a lot, and make me super duper happy :)**


End file.
